Shaman King Segunda fase
by Hana Kashitaoken
Summary: A segunda fase de shaman king (em forma de fic)
1. Cap01

Bom, esta segunda fase de shaman foi feita pela sobrinha (pelo que eu me lembre) do Hiroyuki Takei, Sayaka Takei ou algo do gênero, atendeu ao desejo de Hiroyuki de continuar a história, porém só em anime. No Japão a série teve uma pré-estréia, não muito bem finalizada, mas ela foi muito ofuscada e foi ao ar apenas para Shaman King "não perder o brilho" além disso na época saíram muitas séries novas. O autor lançou a série na época em que Naoko Takeuchi, autora de Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, anunciou o relançamento do mangá em Shinsouban (deluxe edition). Em homenagem a isso a personagem Hana foi inspirada na personagem preferida do autor em Sailor Moon, Hino Rei, porém apenas em aparência (e com o vestido que ele achava muito legal, o da princesa Serenity). Mas antes de escolher esta personagem, foi feita uma votação (uma coisa do tipo) no Japão entre algumas certas pessoas para decidirem sobre um novo protagonista e no final o grupo dos Ren's é quem centraliza esta fase, sem deixar de lado o Yoh, é claro. Eu só estou repassando o e-mail que minha amiguinha Miyuki-chan me passou mas ela tá sem pc então realmente não sei quando chegarão novas atualizações Uma observação é que a partir do segundo capítulo fica parecendo mais uma fic   
  
Tudo começa no episódio "De volta a aldeia do Patch", lembram quando o oráculo do Yoh chamou na última cena? Então, depois eles voltam para a aldeia do Patch, todo mundo que tinha passado para a segunda etapa da luta daquela vez... Na aldeia eles ficam instalados em pequenos "apartamentos" cada grupo no seu.e tal. O Asa Prateada explica que alguma influência poderosíssima se aproximou do Bom espírito fazendo ele despertar novamente. A turma não sabe o que pensar pois isso pode ser motivo de preocupação já que o Hao tinha acabado de ser derrotado. Enquanto o grupo Pousada Fumbari está passando pelo treinamento doloroso da Anna o grupo dos Ren's está em uma lanchonete porque pra variar o Horo-Horo estava com fome. Então a lanchonete toda vira com olhares atentos para as janelas. Atentos não, apaixonados, pois uma linda garota passava por ali. De repente Ren vê uma coisa estranha: A menina tinha a espada Holai em mãos! Isso mesmo a espada Holai! Ren levanta estupefato com o que vira. Então ele vai atrás da garota, motivo suficiente pra Horo-Horo achar que ele tinha gostado da garota também. Quando ele estava pra falar com ela três shamans se aproximam dela. Dizem que querem se divertir um pouco. Primeiro Ren assiste cuidadosamente. Mas, quando partem pra cima dela ele a defende e põe os shamans para correr na mesma pressa em que vieram. A garota agradece e ele pergunta se ela é uma shaman também. Ela diz que sim, mas que não queria lutar contra eles e que ela queria encontrar o juiz Asa Prateada no momento. Encabulado com o sorriso da garota ele se esquece da espada Holai e diz que pode levá-la ao Asa Prateada porque ele estava trabalhando na lanchonete onde ele estava almoçando. Eles vão até lá a menina agradece novamente e vai falar com o Asa Prateada. Ren senta-se mesa no meio das brincadeiras de Horo-Horo e Chocolove que acabaram na certeza de que ele gostou dela. Então a menina e Asa Prateada saem da lanchonete. Antes Asa Prateada diz a Ren para avisar ao Yoh que depois ele ia passar no apartamento para vê-lo depois que levasse a menina até Goldiva. Horo-Horo se espanta pois Goldiva era o juiz supremo que comandava a luta então pra que essa menina iria vê-lo? Mais tarde o grupo dos Ren's vai até o apartamento do Yoh. Pois o Asa precisava falar com eles. Lá eles encontram a menina novamente ela se apresenta como Hana Kashitaoken, e sua guardiã Kotoko uma samurai chinesa (existiram samurais chinesas?) então Bason causa um belo sobressalto à todos quando grita o nome da guardiã. Os dois se abraçam e explicam que eles eram namorados no passado e que treinaram juntos as mesmas técnicas. Já não bastasse isso. Descobrem que Goldiva exigiu que a menina ficasse em um dos grupos e, como era de se esperar, foi para o Grupo dos Ren's. Asa Prateada diz que agora, com a permissão de Goldiva, os grupos podiam ter quatro integrantes se desejassem e Hana iria ser a quarta integrante do grupo. Ryuu cochicha para Yoh : "Patrão, essa menina não parece muito forte, será que não vai causar problemas para eles?" Yoh responde que ele sente uma energia estranha nela e que ela não tem tão pouca energia como aparenta. De volta ao lar, Hana conta que seu objetivo não é exatamente se tornar uma rainha shaman (é assim né gente?). Então Ren pergunta sobre o objetivo dela. No momento ela fica receosa e sua cara (sempre feliz) se entristece de repente. Então, Kotoko diz a ela que estavam entre amigos que podiam confiar e que o melhor seria que estivessem sem segredos entre si. Então ela começa a história desde o começo:  
  
" A mil anos, eu e meus pais vivíamos na China. Minha família era de uma grande linhagem de shamans e lutava em guerras e executava serviços a pedido do governo. Mas um dia o governo mandou que exterminassem meus pais. Eu assisti a toda a chacina, dos criados, soldados meu pai e minha mãe... Eles pouparam minha vida e me mandaram por lei para a família Asakura, no Japão, que era muito ligada aos Kashitaoken. Eu tinha apenas 6 anos quando aconteceu tal coisa. Quando fui para o Japão eu fui tratada como uma Asakura e conheci um menino que se tornou meu melhor amigo, vocês devem conhece-lo. Hao Asakura. Eles era muito bondoso e me ajudou a ser forte. Treinamos juntos até os 20 anos, na época ele foi fazer a viagem astral e eu também mas em lugares diferentes. E métodos diferentes também. Depois disso quando ele voltou obcecado pelo mundo só de shaman recebi ordem do vovô Asakura para... matar o Hao. E assim foi feito. Mas o Hao era muito poderoso e eu tive que sacrificar a minha vida para detê-lo. Hao tinha o controle sobre a vida anunciando que iria ressuscitar de 500 em 500 anos apara ocupar o trono de Rei shaman. Sabendo disso eu também ressuscitei para detê-lo. Mas, uma poderosa energia trancafiou meu controle, ou seja, eu não posso elevar minha força acima de 55% pois isso significa morte certa de qualquer um que esteja em minha frente. Então eu não podia agir. Por sorte vocês apareceram e conseguiram acabar com o Hao. Mas, eu sinto uma ameaça forte rondando esta luta novamente."  
  
"É o Hao de novo?!" pergunta Horo-Horo.  
  
" Não. Essa força é muito mais perigosa e maligna. Por isso eu pedi permissão a Goldiva para participar da luta dos shaman em algum grupo que já estivesse formado, especifiquei na verdade, o grupo que havia acabado com o Hao e ele me falou sobre os dois grupos o seu e o Pousada Fumbari."  
  
"E por que escolheu a gente?" Pergunta Chocolove.  
  
"É porque. Eu senti que vocês tem uma determinação incrível principalmente você Ren."  
  
Ren fica um pouco vermelho e desvia o olhar.  
  
"Sinto em você uma determinação muito grande." Diz ela com um leve sorriso.  
  
Ele fica MUITO vermelho e depois de algum tempo batem à porta. Era Jun, Pylong e Pirica. Eles eram os acompanhantes do Grupo dos Ren's e ficavam no mesmo apartamento que eles. Eles se apresentam e vão dormir. Ren, Horo- Horo, Chocolove e Pylong domem no quarto da direita ao subir as escadas e as meninas no da esquerda. Os meninos discutem que é difícil acreditar que a Hana que derrotou o Hao antigamente e depois de um longo papo, vão dormir. De manhã eles são acordados por Pirica que diz que o café já estava pronto. Eles estranham o termo café pois sempre iam tomar café fora. Então na cozinha eles vêem Hana preparando um café muito cheiroso com a ajuda de Jun. Horo-Horo e Chocolove avançam na comida como se fosse a primeira vez que comiam em toda a sua vida sempre elogiando a comida deliciosa.  
  
"É comida chinesa certo?" pergunta Ren  
  
" Sim vocês precisam se alimentar bem antes do treino!"  
  
"TREINO?" Diz o grupo em coro. "Sim, Pirica me ajudou a prepará-lo agora de manhã e eu não posso deixar o meu grupo relaxado desse jeito. O treino começa daqui à trinta minutos estejam preparados!"  
  
"Ham! Vai ser bom dar uma treinadinha" diz Ren com um ar todo cheio de si.  
  
Meia hora depois Chocolove estava dando a sua 20ª volta pelo quarteirão, Horo-Horo estava sentado levantando um peso com as pernas, parecia bem pesado. E Ren foi chamado por Hana. Ela disse que ele iria treinar em combates com ela. Eles já tinham começado e Ren parecia bem exausto e machucado em comparação a ela que não tinha nem uma gota de suor.  
  
" Vamos Ren! Eu só estou usando 10% de energia" Continua.... 


	2. Cap02

Já é o segundo capítulo Agora aparece Sazory que aparenta ser o novo inimigo e é muito poderoso. O 3º capítulo sai amanhã ou hoje mesmo XD e lembrando que como eu recebo por e-mail eu não sei quando vai chegar o resto a partir de uma determinada parte.  
  
"Vamos Ren só estou usando 10% da minha energia!"  
  
"O que? Ela só está usando 10%?" Pensa Ren.  
  
" O que foi Ren? Você está com algum problema" Diz ela abaixando a arma e se aproximando preocupada.  
  
"N-Não não é nada eu estou bem."  
  
"Mas você está muito vermelho, está com febre?"  
  
"E...Eu estou bem! Vamos continuar."  
  
Ela sorri e empunha novamente a arma. E a luta começa novamente. Depois de algum tempo ela para.  
  
"Está na hora do almoço, tenho certeza que os outros estão com fome. Mas hoje eu acabei aqui tarde então não dá pra fazer o almoço agora. Almoçamos fora então andamos um pouco, certo?"  
  
"Sim, tudo bem."  
  
"Horo-Horo, Chocolove podem parar por hoje!" Chama ela  
  
" Ai que bom que você chamou Hana, eu já não agüentava mais aqueles pesos na minha perna. O Chocolove tá virando a esquina agora. Ei! Chocolove! Já pode parar!" Diz Horo-Horo com as mãos no joelho de tanta dor.  
  
O Grupo vai almoçar num restaurante e encontram Yoh e os outros. Yoh parecia beeeem machucado.  
  
"Coitadinho! A Anna pegou ele no treinamento hoje!" Diz Horo-Horo.  
  
"Lágrimas de suor" Diz Chocolove em mais uma das piadas, recusadas por Ren e HH que jogaram-no pra longe como de costume...  
  
"Chefinha..." Diz Kotoko surgindo com uma cara de preocupação ao lado de Hana.  
  
"Sim eu percebi."  
  
Hana se levanta e diz que já volta. Sai correndo do restaurante o que, pelo que parece deixa Ren perturbado, ele se levanta e HH (Horo-Horo) pergunta se ele vai atrás dela. Ele diz com a cara extremamente vermelha, que ele acha que alguma coisa está acontecendo e que só vai verificar (c/ é claro que todos sabem que única coisa que ele vai verificar é se ela está bem). Ele sai sem dar mais nenhuma satisfação.  
  
"Isso vai dar em alguma coisa!" Diz HH com a certeza de que Ren está perdidamente apaixonado pela linda garota.  
  
Hana encontra Karimu e pergunta a ele se alguma coisa aconteceu com o Bom Espírito. Ele diz que Goldiva apenas disse que o Bom espírito está muito perturbado e vai verificar o que está acontecendo junto com ele e Asa. Ela diz que vai também. "Então alguma coisa realmente está acontecendo." Diz Ren que ouvira tudo. "Pois eu também vou."  
  
"Ren! Você não precisa ir. Tenho certeza de que não é nada tão prejudicial assim."  
  
"Hana, Ren vocês não precisam ir fiquem os dois aqui."  
  
"Mas Karimu eu vim até aqui justamente pra ajudar com isso! E-" Fala Hana sendo interrompida  
  
"Ele tem razão. Mesmo se acontecesse alguma coisa nós não poderíamos ajudar muito pois não sabemos do que se trata. Vamos ficar."  
  
"Ren...; tá eu fico... Mas se acontecer alguma coisa eu vou lá Ren!"  
  
"Tudo bem, eu não vou impedi-la mas quero que saiba que eu também irei" Eles trocam sorrisos ternos e voltam para o restaurante.  
  
"O que aconteceu?" Pergunta Yoh meio avoado.  
  
Eles dizem sem muitos detalhes. Três dos oráculos emitem o bip anunciando uma nova luta. Grupo Pousada Fumbari vs Grupo Soul (Soul=alma).  
  
"Ah! Finalmente vamos lutar" Diz Ryuu empolgado se levantando com a espada no ombro direito.  
  
"Quando vai ser a luta Yoh?" Pergunta Manta (que estava calado até agora)  
  
"Ainda esta tarde às 16:00."  
  
"Ótimo! são 13:30 você tem mais algum tempo pra treinar antes da luta"  
  
"Mas Anna, nós já treinamos muito hoje..." Diz choroso o pobre coitado do Yoh...  
  
"Não treinaram o suficiente! Tratem de se levantar e me acompanhar!!!"  
  
"Coitado do Yoh" HH fala como se sentisse a dor nele.  
  
"O Yoh vai ficar mais forte assim." Diz Faust quase que brotando do chão e depois seguindo o grupo.  
  
"Esse cara me assusta" Chocolove diz com a mão no coração de tanto susto.  
  
O Grupo dos Ren's vai pra casa. Ren diz que quer descansar um pouco e depois quer ir ver a luta de Yoh. Todos concordam. Enquanto isso o treino super poderoso da Anna é interrompido. Um sujeito lindo com cabelos prateados até um pouco abaixo dos ombros e com roupa vermelha se aproxima.  
  
"Então vocês são o Grupo Pousada Fumbari, que pena, pensei que fossem mais fortes. Mas pelo que vejo não passam de reles idiotas"  
  
"E quem é você?" Pergunta Yoh  
  
"Meu nome é Sazory, sou dono do Grupo Soul"  
  
"Dono?" Faust estava intrigado.  
  
"Você quer dizer líder." Diz Anna com uma certa raiva. "Não, no Grupo Soul três shamans lutam pra mim. Vejo que vocês não compreendem muito mas verão em breve... Agora que as apresentações foram feitas, ou melhor que eu me apresentei, acho que posso ir"  
  
"É melhor ir mesmo!" Ryuu grita  
  
Sazory some de repente.  
  
"Quem será ele Yoh?"  
  
"Eu não sei Manta. Mas ele não parece muito comum..."  
  
"Tem razão..."  
  
É chegada a hora da luta, Asa prateada já havia voltado e iria ser o juiz. Os três shaman do Grupo Soul tinham olhares neutros sem nenhuma emoção. Um deles era muito magro e pálido com uma cara assustadora. O outro que parecia ser o líder era alto e também muito pálido e o outro usava uma máscara que lembrava muito a de indígenas.   
  
"Patrão eles tem uma cara horrenda!"  
  
"Eu vi Ryuu."  
  
"Mas parece que não é só isso não é?" Pergunta Faust  
  
"Tem razão temos que tomar muito cuidado..."  
  
Sazory encontrava-se perto de uma das portas que dava acesso ao campo. Ele sorria malignamente e parecia estar procurando alguém pela platéia... É dado o sinal da luta o grupo soul não se mexia e continuava a olhar fixamente para os adversários. De repente Ryuu incorpora o grande espírito na espada de madeira  
  
"Vamos terminar logo com isso patrão Yoh!"  
  
"Ryuu espera!!!" Grita Yoh mas Ryuu é jogado de volta depois de ser atingido com uma lâmina. O primeiro a ser apresentado estava com uma lâmina no lugar da mão direita.  
  
"Mas o que é isso?!" Yoh estava tão espantado com o que vira que nem percebeu que o outro mais alto estava agora atrás dele e que iria atacá-lo com um machado imenso. Elisa, comandada por Faust, defende Yoh (ela estava em sua forma normal não a gigante, tá?).  
  
"Yoh eu e minha Elisa cuidamos deste aqui! Pegue o outro"  
  
"É isso que eu vou fazer." Yoh incorpora Amidamaru na espada e em seguida na espada Futsunomitama e fica em posição de defesa, o mascarado se multiplica em um círculo em volta dele para não deixá-lo escapar.  
  
"Eles são muito mais fortes que o Grupo do Yoh" Diz Hana que assistia com o grupo do Ren's a luta na parte de cima da platéia.  
  
"Esses caras não são normais." Diz Ren concordando com Hana. Yoh estava cercado pela multiplicação, então o mascarado pega um enorme arco e flecha incorporando-o com o grande espírito. Ele e as outras multiplicações miram em Yoh e atiram de todos os lados, Yoh só é atingido de raspão por algumas graças à técnica de Amidamaru mas esse raspão se torna maior e o faz cair de dor no chão.  
  
"Eu nuca vi esse tipo de coisa, seria melhor eu parar esta luta antes que o pior aconteça, Faust está em muita desvantagem e a lança de Elisa já foi cortada ao meio e Ryuu e Yoh estão apanhando muito" Pensa Asa Prateada desesperadamente. Mas antes que ele fizesse alguma coisa, Sazory fita seus olhos em Hana que percebe e se assusta, ele então manda aos subordinados que parem de atacar e que a luta seja ganha pelo Pousada Fumbari.  
  
"O que ele disse?!" Diz Asa Prateada espantado com o que ouvira.  
  
"É isso mesmo juiz. Declare que a vitória é deles se não quiser que meu grupo os mate!"  
  
O oráculo do juiz apita dando o nome do grupo vencedor:  
  
"A... A vitória é do Grupo Pousada Fumbari!!!"  
  
A platéia fica alvoroçada não entenderam nada. Mais acima da platéia o grupo dos Ren's observava a cena também não entendendo muito, Hana se vira subitamente pra trás e vê Sazory na sua frente.  
  
"Você usa o teletransporte, certo?" Diz ela que não parecia nem um pouco surpresa.  
  
"Vejo que é muito esperta... E poderosa também, quero que minha próxima luta seja com você também participarei nela já que o meu grupo só tem três integrantes... Espero que passe bem."  
  
"Espere aí!!! O que você quer?" Ren estava aparentemente muito nervoso com o sujeito.  
  
"Isso não diz respeito a você, o meu assunto trata-se apenas com a srta. Kashitaoken é melhor não se intrometer!"  
  
Sazory desaparece e o Grupo dos Ren's fica boquiaberto com o que testemunharam. Já em casa Faust está cuidando dos ferimentos de Yoh e Ryuu já que ele não se feriu tanto. Anna estava inquieta e Manta estava muito preocupado, Tamao também estava lá sentada ao lado de Anna. Ren e os outros estavam na sala, tinham ido até lá para ver o grupo e Hana e Jun cuidariam do jantar já que hoje eles não poderiam sair.  
  
"Eu não vi a luta porque estava fazendo compras com Pylong mas, eu senti uma energia e parece que muitos shamans pela rua também sentiram..." Diz Jun quebrando um longo silêncio.  
  
"Eu achei horrível! Maninho vocês vão ter que lutar contra esses caras?" Pirica tinha visto tudo e depois disso tinha ficado muito insegura.  
  
"Pirica eu sinto que é inevitável dizer que nós temos que nos confrontar com eles...faz parte da luta." Hana também estava pensativa.  
  
"Mas eles não estavam aqui da última vez! Porque estão aqui agora?" Pirica então começa a chorar.  
  
"Calma Pirica eu não vou perder pra esses caras..." Horo-Horo tentava acalmar sua irmã. Então o bip do oráculo toca a próxima luta era do grupo dos Ren's, não era o grupo Soul e não seria uma luta muito ameaçadora.  
  
O clima continuava o mesmo no jantar. Anna tinha levado o jantar pro Yoh até o quarto. Tamao cuidou de levar o mesmo para Ryuu que também estava de cama. Ela desceu as escadas e viu Hana e Ren conversando do lado de fora. Queria fazer muitas perguntas para Hana, Tamao a achava muito simpática, mas resolveu deixar os dois. Então Chocolove aparece e começa a fazer algumas piadinhas pra Tamao que acaba se alegrando um pouco.  
  
Do lado de fora...  
  
"Você conhece aquele sujeito Hana?"  
  
"Eu não me lembro dele... Tenho certeza de que nunca o vi."  
  
"Todos ficaram muito abatidos com a situação."  
  
"Inclusive você... e eu."  
  
"Eu não sou de ficar abatido tão facilmente."  
  
"Eu sei. Dá pra ver..." Ela sorri pra ele e continua "mas, você está preocupado com o Yoh não está?"  
  
"Hum!"  
  
"Vocês parecem ser bons amigos![...] Sabe, eu acho que nunca estive num grupo muito grande..."  
  
"O que?"  
  
"Quando eu era pequena eu ficava o tempo todo na casa dos Asakura e minha única companhia era o Hao, mas, ele se tornou uma outra pessoa. As pessoas achavam que eu era estranha e não se aproximavam..."  
  
"Mas você não é estranha."  
  
Ela dá uma risadinha "Você é muito bonzinho. Aprendeu a ser assim neste grupo?"  
  
Ele corou.  
  
"Parece que acertei! A Jun é sua irmã, certo?"  
  
"Sim, nós somos da família Tao"  
  
"A família Tao foi muito importante na China, meus pais conheciam muito bem os Tao. Uma tia minha se casou com um Tao e foi morar na casa deles. E nós visitávamos a casa toda semana. Eu era pequena mas me lembro que a casa era muito grande, perto das montanhas mais altas da China, continua sendo lá?"  
  
"Sim está do mesmo modo de que os ancestrais deixaram, porém um pouco menor"  
  
"Só moram você, seus pais e a Jun?"  
  
"Meu avô também."  
  
Um pingo de chuva cai no rosto de Hana.  
  
"O tempo fechou, amanhã a luta vai ser antes do almoço vamos terminar logo pra eu poder fazer o almoço com calma, certo?"  
  
Ren dá um leve sorriso pra si mesmo.  
  
"É melhor entrarmos senão a chuva começa em cima de nós." Diz Ren se levantando e gentilmente oferecendo sua mão para Hana se levantar.  
  
"Obrigada, vamos entrar. A propósito foi muito bom conversar com você!" Ela sorri para o rosto de Ren que cora cada vez mais.  
  
"Chefinho e chefinha fazem um belo par não acha querido Bason?" Pergunta Kotoko que estava junto com Bason observando tudo de longe.  
  
"Sim, há muito tempo não via o chefinho conversar com alguém sozinho dessa forma."  
  
"Eu queria tanto dar um empurrãozinho!"  
  
"Acho que não será necessário Kotoko."  
  
"Tem razão, vamos entrar querido Bason?"  
  
Pirica havia dormido no colo de Horo-Horo depois de tanto chorar. Jun também estava cansada, fora a primeira a acordar e saiu cedo pra comprar as coisas pro café da manhã. Estava recostada no ombro de Pylong que parecia estar relaxado. Tamao e Chocolove tinham subido pra ficar junto de Yoh e Anna e Manta estava lá em cima junto com Faust e Elisa também. Batem na porta de repente. Ren vai abrir. Aparece diante dele ninguém menos que Lyserg e Jeanne, e é claro seu fiel seguidor Marco.  
  
"Lyserg?"  
  
"Quem é Ren?" Pergunta Hana que estava bebendo água na cozinha. Ela vai até a entrada.  
  
"Olá! Há quanto tempo Ren!"  
  
"Você é amigo do Ren? Entre."  
  
"O que faz aqui Lyserg, achei que não viria mais aqui."  
  
"Eu vim pra ficar no grupo do Yoh com a permissão do Goldiva e do Asa Prateada. Cada ele?"  
  
"É que..." Ren conta tudo.  
  
"Vocês não sabem quem esse tal de Sazory é?" Pergunta Jeanne. Subitamente Hana começa a olhar para Jeanne.  
  
"Eu a conheço de algum lugar."  
  
"Meu nome é Iron Maiden Jeanne."  
  
"Jeanne? A menina que tinha shamachu como espírito guardião? Eu a vi muitos anos atrás numa cidade depois você desapareceu da cidade e soube que estava como líder dos X-laws."  
  
"Srta. Jeanne você a conhece?"  
  
"Apenas de vista Marco."  
  
"Ren, o Yoh está muito mal?" Pergunta Lyserg ainda preocupado.  
  
"Parece que sim. Ele deve estar dormindo agora, amanhã já deve estar melhor o Faust está cuidando dele."  
  
Descem as escadas Manta, Chocolove e Tamao.  
  
"Lyserg?!" Manta e Chocolove chegam a parar no meio do caminho quando o vêem.  
  
"Chocolove chame o Horo-Horo nós temos que ir." Diz Ren Pylong acorda Jun e Chocolove acorda Horo-Horo que iria carregar Pirica no colo porque não queria acordá-la. Eles vão para casa. Não havia muito pra conversar e estava uma noite bem silenciosa.  
  
"Parece que todos aqui gostam de dormir bem cedo." Fala Hana que quebra o silêncio.  
  
"Antes isso aqui era movimentação dia e noite" Diz Horo-Horo.  
  
"As pessoas se empolgaram com o lugar antes, agora não" Responde Jun  
  
"Flor murcha!!!" Mais uma piada sem graça de Chocolove mas desta vez sem reação.  
  
"Ué Ren? Não vai bater nele? Eu tô com a Pirica no colo então num dá"  
  
"Ren? O que foi?" Hana olha preocupada novamente.  
  
Ele diz que não é nada e vê o rosto de preocupação dela. Ele cora olha pra cima e diz que ele estava com muito sono pra bater nele agora.  
  
"A que bom que está tudo bem." Diz ela com um sorriso, novamente corando mais ainda Ren. Eles chegam e dormem. Amanhece como se a noite tivesse passado em segundos. 


	3. Cap03

Eles chegam e dormem amanhece a noite como se tivesse passado em segundos. De manhã o cotidiano tinha mudado um pouco com Hana na casa, ela sempre era a primeira a acordar junto com Jun e preparava o delicioso café. Depois ela levava o grupo para um treino (básico) desta vez ela mudou um pouco... Eles acordaram bem mais cedo porque senão não conseguiriam treinar.  
  
"Chocolove hoje você não vai ter que dar voltas e voltas" Diz Hana sorrindo.  
  
"Ah! Que bom! Significa que eu posso ficar sentado esperando eles terminarem?"  
  
"Claro... que não." Mantendo o sorriso.  
  
"Essa nããããão..." Diz Chocolove com verdadeiras lágrimas.  
  
"Hoje treinarão em grupo"  
  
"E como vamos fazer?" Pergunta Ren.  
  
"Eu vou usar um Shikigami vocês terão que derrotá-lo."  
  
"Ha! Isso vai ser moleza! Né, não pessoal?" Diz Horo-Horo confiante.  
  
Hana pega um papel, ofuda, e cria um ENORME Shikigami. Era uma ave de fogo, uma fênix, e parecia ser bem rápida.  
  
"Mas esse pássaro... é igual aqueles que enfrentamos na entrada da outra dimensão, a dimensão do bom espírito!" Diz Ren.  
  
"Eu copiei o pássaro adicionando, é claro, mais algumas coisinhas. Ele também não me obedece, eu vou lutar também. Vamos lá?"  
  
O pássaro da um berro bem agudo, bate as asas e avança em direção à eles. Todos pulam se desviando da investida.  
  
"Não podemos só desviar. Por que não pensa alguma coisa nosso líder?" Diz HH num tom irônico.  
  
"Muito bem vamos derrotar esse bicho e depois ir para o estádio!" Fala Ren empunhando a Holai.  
  
"Bason! Em grande espírito na espada Holai! Super guerreiro!!!"  
  
"Kotoko em grande espírito na espada Holai! Forma guerreira!!!"  
  
"Kororo em grande espírito!"  
  
"Mike em grande espírito!"  
  
"Horo-Horo acerta ele!" Ren agora estava dando as ordens.  
  
"É pra já chefinho! Bloco de gelo!!!"  
  
Ren entra no meio da névoa que se forma mas o bicho o acerta.  
  
"Ren! Você tem que pensar em tudo! Nas conseqüências e no próximo passo!" Diz Hana.  
  
"Tudo bem..." "Preciso arranjar um jeito de imobilizar essa ave..."  
  
"Posso fazer isso." Fala Hana já ao lado dele.  
  
"Kotoko! Encorporar!"  
  
Ela faz um movimento com as mãos e as une. Em seguida uma energia surge em suas mãos e ela abre os olhos lançando um vento muito forte contra o bicho, haviam linhas de energia o prendendo.  
  
"Não vou agüentar segurá-lo por muito tempo!"  
  
"Tá legal! Chocolove cerque-o"  
  
"Como é que é Ren?"  
  
"Hana não vai poder segurá-lo e atacar ao mesmo tempo, você tem a velocidade pode deixá-lo encurralado. [...] Hana solte ele!"  
  
Ela solta a ave. Quando a fênix vai ataca-la Chocolove aparece, ela vai para o outro lado e se depara com ele de novo. A ave ficou atordoada.  
  
"Horo-Horo congele ela no chão!"  
  
"Falou! Vamos Kororo!"  
  
Ele congela as pernas e um pouco das asas no chão.  
  
"Tá derretendo!" Diz HH achando que não ia dar certo.  
  
"É claro idiota ela feita de fogo..." Ren ria.  
  
"Não gostei dessa brincadeira comigo ouviu?!"  
  
"Hana, uma torre dourada sozinha não consegue, mas será que duas dão conta?" Pergunta Ren encorporando Bason a espada Holai e formando sua lança.  
  
Hana faz o mesmo.  
  
"È claro! Chefinho."  
  
Os dois vão por cima da fênix.  
  
"Torre dourada em ação!!!"  
  
Uma luz invade o lugar a ave desapareceu. Mas antes as cinzas da fênix cercaram eles e curaram as feridas. (isso é se tinha alguém ferido além do Ren que levou um porradão da ave.)  
  
"Essa não!" Grita Hana.  
  
"O que foi?"  
  
"Se não formos agora iremos chegar atrasados." Diz ela tão calmamente que parecia brincadeira. Os meninos ficam com cara de tacho por uns tempo e em seguida saem correndo puxando Hana para o estádio (essa parte segundo a menina que mandou estava em SD era muito kawaii!).  
  
No estádio ele chagam à tempo como era de se esperar o outro grupo estava entrando também. Yoh e os outros estavam na platéia. Sazory também estava lá.  
  
"O líder parece forte." Diz Chocolove.  
  
"Lutadores posicionem-se! Grupo dos Ren's contra grupo Muscle! Que a luta começe!!!" E Asa Prateada dá o sinal.  
  
"Grupo Muscle é? Que nomezinho ridículo, heim?" Fala HH.  
  
"É verdade e vocês ainda reclamam do nome do nosso grupo." Fala Ren.  
  
"Esse nome é só pior que o nosso, não que o nosso seja bom." Diz Chocolove.  
  
Ren finca a ponta da Holai no nariz dele.  
  
"Não me parece muito promissor." Diz Hana sorrindo com uma gotinha atrás da cabeça (coisa de anime).  
  
"Parem de zombar do nosso nome!" Diz o do meio, afinal, todos eram iguais. (coisa de anime)  
  
"Pessoal vamos atacar" Diz o mesmo cara.  
  
"Ai, esses caras não esperam nem a gente iniciar." Fala HH muito calmo.  
  
"Tudo bem vamos. [...] Bason! Encorporar na espada Holai!!!"  
  
"Kotoko! Encorporar na espada Holai!!!"  
  
"Kororo, Snowboard!"  
  
"Mike, Onça pintada!"  
  
"Srs.do Boxe em grande espírito!!!" Dizem todos do outros grupo (agora, senhores do boxe? que coisinha feia!)  
  
"HH faz uma cortina de fumaça perto deles!" Fala Hana.  
  
Horo-Horo faz isso com os blocos de gelo.  
  
"Já entendi ela quer se aproveitar da falta de visão deles para acabar rápido com eles..." Pensa Ren.  
  
"Chocolove cuide do da direita, Hana pegue o da esquerda eu acabo com o do meio."  
  
E assim é feito. Hana corta o espírito inimigo em quatro certos, Chocolove usa suas garras e Ren parte o outro no meio. Vem o bip no oráculo do juiz:  
  
"O grupo dos Ren's é o vencedor!!!"  
  
No meio da platéia Yoh grita os parabéns ao grupo e Anna puxa a orelha dele, ainda estava com raiva por ele ter perdido da outra vez.  
  
"Pobre Yoh" Diz HH observando a cena.  
  
"Tadinhoooo" Fala Chocolove entrando na frente e chorando.  
  
Hana olha para o lado Sazory sorri para ela, Ren percebe mas não fala nada, quando ele olha de novo para a platéia Sazory havia desaparecido...  
  
Mais tarde eles estão no apartamento dos Ren's comendo o almoço, o macarrão parecia estar delicioso e todos gritavam mais um pouco de cinco em cinco minutos, se não for muito tempo para o apetite deles...  
  
"Poxa [comendo] você... é muito... forte Hana" Fala Yoh comendo como um desesperado.  
  
"Não fale de boca cheia!" Anna mete um baita soco na cabeça de Yoh.  
  
Hana ri da cena.  
  
"Anna você é a noiva do Yoh?"  
  
"Sim sou a noiva dele e futura esposa do Rei shaman!"  
  
"Ah, tá."  
  
"Xiii! Essa daí é toda cheia de si." Fala HH bem baixinho.  
  
Anna aparece com cara brava.  
  
"Essa não ela ouviuuuu!!!"  
  
Antes de Anna dar com a mão na cara dele, Hana o pega pela orelha e aperta com tanta força que parecia que quebraria no meio.  
  
"Não devia falar assim dela Horo-Horo, afinal, ela está certa em colocar vocês para dar uma treinadinha básica."  
  
"Básica, é?! nNão sei o que tem de básico nisso tudo."  
  
"Maninhooooo!!! É melhor não reclamar dos treinos de ninguém se não quiser que eu te aplique o super treino especial de 800 páginas!"  
  
"Não por favor Pirica, eu não vou mais reclamar mas por favor esse treino não."  
  
"E que super treino especial de 800 folhas é esse?" Pergunta Ren. "Ela me obrigou a escrever tudo, tive que desenhar e pintar também, e depois me obrigou a fazer. Ela ditava tudo e se eu me recusasse a fazer era morte certa."  
  
"Coitado" Diz Ren realmente achando ele muito azarento.  
  
"É uma boa idéia, Pirica." Dizem Hana e Anna juntas.  
  
A sala fica um silêncio total e os bravos lutadores viram pedra na situação. (coisa de anime)  
  
"É brincadeira..." Fala Hana tocando Chocolove e se despedaça.  
  
"Ai que bom." Diz Ryuu.  
  
"Pois você, Yoh, Faust e Lyserg como Grupo Pousada Fumbari começam agora mesmo!" Diz Anna com a autoridade no máximo.  
  
"COMO É QUE É?!!!"  
  
"Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram!"  
  
Eles começam a chorar e o soneto de morte começa a tocar no fundo (coisas de anime)  
  
"Calma Anna, assim você vai se cansar, porque não deixa isso pra depois e coloca eles para treinarem com o Grupo dos Ren's? A Pirica também pode dar idéias, o que acha?" Fala Hana sorridente.  
  
"Tem razão."  
  
"AAAAAhhh obrigado patroa Hana!" Ryuuu diz chorando de alegria como Yoh e Faust, e Lyserg com um alívio e depois uma gota na cabeça ao observar cena tão comovente.  
  
"Obrigado. Não vamos te esquecer!!!" Diz Yoh com cada vez mais lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
Para partir a felicidade deles Ren diz:  
  
"E quem disse que o treino dela é tão bonzinho quanto ela? Acreditem vocês trocaram seis por meia dúzia."  
  
"E é uma ótima oportunidade para vocês estreiarem a academia do Patch" Brota Karimu no meio do nada. (coisa de anime)  
  
"Academia?!" Grita o coro.  
  
"Interessante conte sobre ela..." Fala Anna com olhar malígno.  
  
"Os Pacht resolveram construir uma academia aqui na aldeia para treinos de shamans" Diz Karimu sorrindo.  
  
"Ótimo vamos pra lá" Fala Anna já seguindo Karimu com Hana, Pirica,Tamao, Jun e Pylong junto.  
  
"Simples assim, é?" Fala Chocolove.  
  
Quando chegaram e Anna ia abrir a porta.  
  
"São 1800 ienes para entrar" diz Karimu entrando na frente e esperando receber o dinheiro.  
  
"Tá muito caro... Manta você paga!" Diz Anna entrando.  
  
"Por que eu?!"  
  
"Toma Karimu" Fala Hana entregando o dinheiro pra ele e entrando.  
  
"Ah- Ei esperem a gente!"  
  
"Que bom que eu não precisei gastar meu dinheiro... Mas 1800 ienes é muito caro."  
  
"Ela é de uma das mais ricas famílias da China, é claro que isso não é nada pra ela." Fala Jun entrando acompanhada por Pylong.  
  
"Como você sabe sobre a família dela mana?"  
  
"É claro que eu sei, vocês estavam conversando ontem, se não era sobre isso era o que?"  
  
Os meninos olham ele com raiva. Ele fica vermelho.  
  
"Seus idiotas não é nada disso!" E entra com raiva.  
  
A academia era completa tinha de tudo.  
  
"Os aparelhos são movidos pela energia espiritual do treinador e assim agem de acordo com o que querem eles" Fala Karimu contando o dinheiro.  
  
"Chocolove vai para a bicicleta." Hana fala sorridente enquanto o puxa e o senta lá. Ela começa a transmitir energia espiritual para a bicileta que prende as mãos e os pés de Chocolove e depois começa a andar numa velocidade absurdamente incrível.  
  
"Agora vejamos o próximo." Fala ela virando.  
  
"Maninho! Você vai para lá!" Pirica aponta um aparelho que exigia força dos braços e pernas.  
  
"Ah naõ pra lá não..."  
  
"Vamos logo!" Pirica o joga pela orelha e o senta lá (coisas de anime)  
  
Lyserg fez exercícios para os braços, Ryuu correu na esteira o resto dia, Yoh e Ren estavam em um aparelho que empurrava um peso nas costas.  
  
De repente Hana, que estava ao lado de Ren e Yoh, sente uma presença vira- se para atrás e vai até a porta. Ouve-se o partir de algo e o grito de Ren.  
  
"Ren!" ela se vira. O peso que era empurrado moderadamente estava totalmente caído nas costas de Ren. Sem pensar duas vezes ela encorporou Kotoko e usou feitiços espirituais para levantar o peso.  
  
Todos não sabiam bem o que fazer naquela situação, estavam confusos e observavam Hana, que parecia estar gastando muita energia pois o peso era enorme. Ela então abre os bem os olhos, que se fechavam vagamente por não suportar o peso, e arremessou o peso contra uma das paredes que se despedaçou. Ela cai de joelhos ainda consciente e com as mãos apoiadas no chão. Kotoko se desfaz da encorporação.  
  
"Chefinha!"  
  
"Não se preocupe... isso passa - ela sorri e continua - como... está o Ren?"  
  
"Acho que conseguiu que o pior não acontecesse, mas... aquela presença era..."  
  
"Sim. Sem dúvida aquele que senti agora era Sazory."  
  
Ela olha para onde Ren estava. Faust estava o examinando.  
  
"Essa foi por pouco Ren!" Diz Yoh meio perturbado e meio brincalhão.  
  
"Hum! Eu só... quero saber quem foi o idiota que disse que esse equipameno podia ser usado..." Ren falava com certa dificuldade porque o peso o deixara sem nenhuma força.  
  
"Ainda bem que ela estava aqui." Diz Anna seriamente olhando para Hana que tentava se levantar com a ajuda de Pirica, Tamao e Chocolove. (é claro que os outros também estavam prestando atenção nela, tá?)  
  
"Senhorita Hana o que foi aquilo?" Perguntou Tamao assutada.  
  
"Não se preocupe... Acho.. que não é nada pra se preocupar" Mente ela.  
  
Karimu olhou para ela querendo confirmar algo que ela confirmou. Sazory em cima de um prédio onde tinha uma visão privilegiada da academia estava com um sorriso.  
  
"Pena não ter conseguido matá-lo, mas no fundo sabia que ela não deixaria ninguém ali morrer" Diz ele olhando para Ren e logo em seguida para Hana que percebeu e tentou olhar rapidamente mas ele já havia desaparecido...  
  
Minutos depois o grupo do Yoh vai fazer as compras que a Hana pediu junto aos outros (ela deve ter pedido muita coisa porque em casa só estavam ela, Ren descansando, Chocolove que cochilou um pouco no sofá e Horo-Horo no banho.  
  
Hana entra no quarto em que Ren repousava com as costas pra cima. Ela repara na tatuagem nas costas de Ren. Se aproxima um pouco, quando ia tocá- las...  
  
"Meu pai fez ela em mim..." Fala Ren, aparentemente já estava acordado. "É uma marca de todo o ódio que meu pai queria que eu sentisse."  
  
Hana não sabia muito o que falar ficava em silêncio.  
  
"Na verdade... -diz ela- essa tatuagem mostra o YinYang que significa o equilíbrio na cultura chinesa.  
  
Talvez antes ela fosse de ódio antes mas agora... não mais... Não acha?" Ren fica quieto.  
  
"Eu trouxe o remédio pra dor que o Faust pediu pra você tomar, logo logo o pessoal volta com as compras e aí eu faço o lanche. "  
  
"Deixa aí que depois eu tomo."  
  
"Eu venho conferir mais tarde de qualquer forma. É melhor tomar depois que comer este remédio dá muito sono..." Diz ela sorrindo para o rosto corado de Ren, que estava virado para o outro lado só ouvindo, ela saiu do quarto.  
  
Ren na verdade não queria dizer que só de se mexer já sentia dor em todo o corpo. Ele tenta se virar, consegue, mas sente muita dor...  
  
"A presença que senti sem dúvida foi do Sazory, os outros com certeza também perceberam... eu sinceramente não entendo o que ele quer!" Pensa Ren colocando a mão na testa e fechando os olhos.  
  
Já na rua voltando com muitas sacolas de compras estavam os outros. Jun, Pylong, Anna, Pirica, Tamao, Jeanne e Marco tinham ido comprar lembrançinhas da aldeia do Patch. O resto caminhava de volta para o apartamento do grupo dos Ren's.  
  
"Ei yoh. Você acha que aquilo que aconteceu foi obra de um shaman?"  
  
"Eu não sei Manta, pra falar a verdade eu bem que senti uma energia bem forte naquela hora."  
  
"Eu também senti." Diz Ryuu  
  
"A energia se parecia muito com a do dono do Grupo Soul" Diz Faust.  
  
"Agora que você falou aquela energia era mesmo familiar..."Diz Yoh.  
  
"Será que ele quer fazer alguma coisa com o Ren, Yoh?" Pergunta Lyserg tentando pensar melhor sobre a situação.  
  
"Estão enganados." Sazory aparece na frente deles. "O meu objetivo não é aquele garoto. [...] só não quero que ele me atrapalhe. Ele pode ser o que mais me causará problemas."  
  
"Por que diz isso?" Pergunta Ryuu  
  
"Vocês entenderão em breve... creio que não se importem se eu apagar um ou dois amigos seus, não é?" Ele desaparece novamente (ele adora fazer isso!).  
  
"Essa não!"  
  
"Yoh acha que ele vai atacar no apartamento?"  
  
"Eu não acho Lyserg. Eu tenho certeza!" Eles corriam o mais rápido que podiam. Asa Prateada aparece ao lado deles voando pois percebeu que eles estavam apressados.  
  
"Ele também me avisou. Estava indo pra lá sozinho que bom que os encontrei" Diz Asa Prateada voando ao lado de Yoh.  
  
"Precisamos correr eles estão em perigo!" Pensa Yoh... 


	4. Cap04

... creio que não se importem se eu apagar um ou dois amigos seus, não é?" Ele desaparece novamente (ele adora fazer isso!).  
  
"Essa não!"  
  
"Yoh acha que ele vai atacar no apartamento?"  
  
"Eu não acho Lyserg. Eu tenho certeza!" Eles corriam o mais rápido que podiam. Asa Prateada aparece ao lado deles voando pois percebeu que eles estavam apressados.  
  
"Ele também me avisou. Estava indo pra lá sozinho que bom que os encontrei" Diz Asa Prateada voando ao lado de Yoh.  
  
"Precisamos correr eles estão em perigo!" Pensa Yoh...  
  
Enquanto isso, na lojinha de lembrancinhas do Patch, onde se encontravam os outros, Anna sente alguma coisa:  
  
"Algo errado? ... Senhorita Anna?"  
  
"Não é nada Tamao..." Acho que deve ter sido só uma leve impressão..." Pensa ela pegando mais uns chaveiros e colocando no balcão do caixa.  
  
Yoh e outros corriam até o local. Chegaram em frente a porta e abriram quase que arrombando a porta. Quando olham haviam duas menininhas muito lindas (foto delas: ) chorando e se escondendo atrás de Hana.  
  
"O que está acontecendo aqui?"  
  
"Ah! Oi Yoh! É que essas duas pirralinhas apareceram e..." Horo-Horo foi interrompido.  
  
"Mas... cade o Sazory!?" Pergunta Ryuu eufórico pela correria e preocupação.  
  
"Sazory? Relaxa cara! Acho que vocês tão muito preocupados com a perda de vocês pro grupo Soul"  
  
Fala Chocolove.  
  
"Asa Prateada... O que aconteceu? Ele falou alguma coisa?" Pergunta Hana pegando uma delas no colo e acariciando a cabeça de outra com cara de preocupação.  
  
"Na verdade..." Asa Prateada conta o que aconteceu.  
  
"Ih! Eu acho que esse cara só sabe ameaçar!" Fala Horo-Horo relaxando no sofá.  
  
"Como está o Ren, Hana?" pergunta Manta mais aliviado.  
  
"Ele está bem, está dormindo e depois vai tomar o remédio que você pediu Faust." Diz ela sorrindo novamente.  
  
"Falando nisso.... cadê as compras?" Pergunta Horo-Horo.  
  
Todos se olham com gotas na cabeça e o vento passando (coisas de anime).  
  
"Não me diga que vocês!!!" Fala Horo-Horo levantando da cadeira altamente preocupado com a comida.  
  
"É que ficamos tão preocupados que acabamos deixando por aí." Fala Lyserg.  
  
"Vamos morrer de fome..." Fala Horo-Horo chorando (muito engraçado!)  
  
"Tadinhooo" Fala Chocolove logo em seguida noucateado por HH.  
  
"Tudo bem vocês comem fora. Eu trato de fazer o que tem aqui, provavelmente dá pra duas pessoas comerem bem."  
  
"Patroa Hana, só tem pra duas pessoas?" Pergunta Ryuu.  
  
"Sim. É que tem dois esfomeados dentro de casa que acabam com a comida rapidinho." Fala ela com um sorriso se dirigindo à Chocolove e Horo-Horo.  
  
"Então tudo bem. Vamos lá e já voltamos." Fala Faust indo com sua Elisa até a porta junto com os outros.  
  
Eles vão chamar os outros na parte de lojinhas da aldeia para comer. Hana faz um prato bem bonito, ela sobe e vê Ren tentando se levantar com dificuldade. Rapidamente ela deixa a bandeja em cima da bancada ao lado dela e vai até ele.  
  
"Você ainda não está em condições de se levantar... Melhor ficar deitado."  
  
"Não se preocupe, isso não significa absolutamente nada pra mim."  
  
"Realmente..." Fala ela com as franjas cobrindo os lindos olhos "Você é bem forte" fala voltando a sorrir pra ele. Ele cora.  
  
"Ah é mesmo! Eu trouxe a sua comida." Diz ela levantando e pegando a bandeja.  
  
"Obrigado. [...]" Fala ele com o rosto sem encará-la e vermelho. "Cade os outros?"  
  
"Eles foram comer fora, o Yoh e os outros perderam a comida que iam trazer então eu fiquei aqui pra cuidar de você enquanto eles comem lá e já voltam." Diz mantendo o sorriso.  
  
"Desculpe causar tantos problemas..." Fala Ren se sentindo um pouco culpado.  
  
"Você não causou problema algum, pra ninguém. Pelo contrário, você... é muito bonzinho." Diz ela sorrindo tão ternamente quanto um anjo. Ren fica um pouco vermelho ao encontrar aquele olhar tão terno. Eles ficaram se encarando um pouco sem o que dizer. Finalmente Hana quebra o silêncio.  
  
"Você ainda não deve ter descansado nada. Aproveite que estamos só nós e descanse antes que eles cheguem e você não consiga mais dormir, mas antes coma tudo, ouviu?"  
  
"Sim, eu estou com fome e cansado..."  
  
"Qualquer coisa basta chamar. Eu tenho que terminar de arrumar tudo."  
  
"Por que não come primeiro? Coma aqui e então podemos conversar..." Fala ele todo vermelho (aww q lindu!)  
  
"Acho que fico tentada a aceitar seu convite." Diz ela sorrindo e indo buscar seu prato.  
  
"Estou ficando vermelho muito facilmente" pensa Ren comendo, vermelho (")  
  
Hana sobe e senta-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Ren.  
  
No restaurante pouco longe dali, onde a turma comia...  
  
"Ai,ai até que foi bom a gente vir comer aqui [...] Karimu mais um Yakissoba!" Fala Horo-Horo em coro com Chocolove e Ryuu.  
  
"Mas será que o meu irmão vai ficar bem?"  
  
"Claro que vai! A Hana tá com ele." Afirma comendo Yoh  
  
"E o Ren vai ficar feliz com isso." Fala HH com Yakissoba na boca e a cara toda suja.  
  
"Por quê?!" Perguntam todos  
  
"Ai,ai às vezes ele torna ela nossa chefinha." Responde.  
  
"Vocês são levianos mesmo. Não tem como serem mais. Essa menina no momento está se preparando para tomar uma decisão, ou ela vai embora ou envolve todos nós nessa luta... Yoh pare de comer Yakissoba! Coma legumes em conserva e depois volte correndo pelo caminho mais longo!" Fala Anna.  
  
"Patroa, está dizendo que a Hana vai ter que deixar a gente?"  
  
"O Sazory..." todos param para ouvir a Anna.  
  
"Está atrás dela, e ele, não vai medir esforços para pegá-la. Ela sabe muito bem disso. Se ela ficar, estará envolvendo todos nós." Continua ela.  
  
"Acho que o Ren também já percebeu isso..." Fala Jun meio triste.  
  
"Mas se ela for embora quem vai treinar o nosso grupo?!" Grita Chocolove cospindo metade da comida na cara deYoh, Manta e Anna, que mete um socão nele.  
  
"Posso treiná-los junto com o meu maninho, mas.... não quero... que ela vá embora!" Fala Pirica chorando na blusa de seu irmão.  
  
"Pode deixar Pirica, tem gente que não vai deixar ela ir tão cedo." Pirica olha com uma interrogação.  
  
"Você tá falando do Ren, Horo-Horo?" Pergunta Manta.  
  
Horo-Horo, Chocolove, Yoh e Ryuu mostram o polegar e sorriem (sorrisão mesmo) dizendo sim.  
  
"Eles são interessantes... Perceberam rápido toda a situação, aquela bruxa Anna realmente é muito poderosa, mas vamos ver até quando eles vão agüentar. Falta pouco..." Fala Sazory de cima de um prédio, saltando e andando em direção à um beco escuro.  
  
Ren e Hana haviam terminado de comer, ela tinha ido lavar os pratos e Ren havia tomado o remédio e dormido.  
  
Yoh estava correndo ao lado de Lyserg, Ryuu e Faust acompanhados por Manta, com a bicicleta e tão logo por Horo-Horo e Chocolove que foram obrigados por Pirica.  
  
De repente um vento muito forte os faz parar, o vento cessa e dele aparece Sazory.  
  
"Eu disse à você Asakura... Que apagaria dois de seus amigos, pois bem. Que tal se fosse um de vocês, você mesmo por exemplo."  
  
"Sazory!" Gritam todos se preparando para a batalha.  
  
"Yoh isso é estranho... Meu pêndulo não capta nenhuma energia vindo dele!"  
  
"Isso é muito estranho mesmo... Manta fique aí atrás e não pense em sair de perto!" Fala Yoh.  
  
"Se o pêndulo não capta energia vou deixá-lo bem geladinho! Kororo! Bloco de gelo em ação!"  
  
"Horo-Horo não faça isso!" Grita Lyserg. Mas era tarde, HH foi jogado contra uma parede com tanta força que desamiou.  
  
Faust vai ver o que aconteceu, enquanto Ryuu envoca Lagartixa e ataca.  
  
"Espera Ryuu!!!" Grita Yoh.  
  
Quando Ryuu estava prestes a ser esmagado contra a parede Chocolove o tira do caminho e o leva de volta usando sua rapidez.  
  
"Não dá pra atacar esse cara sem mais nem menos."  
  
"O Yoh tem razão mas se ficarmos parados será o nosso fim. Vou tentar a Morfin em anjo"  
  
"É melhor não tentar nada" Grita Marco. "Senhorita Jeanne permita que eu extermine este mal enquanto..." Marco para de falar e olha para ela.  
  
"Melhor seria aguardar Marco, mas nas circunstâncias atuais receio que seja impossível..." Responde ela entregando a arma dos X-Laws à Marco.  
  
"Espere! Quero saber primeiro o que você quer com aquela menina!"  
  
"Jun!" Pylong e Jun chegam.  
  
"Fala da senhorita Kashitaoken? Bem digo apenas que ela é muito importante para mim... Ou será que teme que eu acabe à matando? Acha que teu querido irmãozinho virá tirar satsfações se isso acontecer?"  
  
Jun se irrita com a resposta pegando os papéis de Kyonshi e armando-os em leque na mão enquanto Pylong se preparava.  
  
"Bem senhorita Tao. Soube que você é uma ótima domadora de Kyonshis, vamos ver como lida com essas criaturas sem alma que preparei especialmente pra você, já que é uma mulher tão linda acho que conseguirá dar um jeito."  
  
"Seu idiota não fale da Jun dessa maneira tão relaxada!" Pylong corre para atacá-lo. Uma criatura entra na frente e detém o golpe de Pylong chutando-o logo em seguida.  
  
"Pylong!" Grita Jun. Antes que Pylong fosse direto em uma casa, pós-morte o pega e pré-morte chega por trás de Sazory. Ele vai atacar e Sazory aparece em cima de um prédio.  
  
"Não consegui?" Diz Anna chegando perto de Yoh.  
  
"Esses são os guardiões da viagem astral do Hao? Acredito que dos quatro da Kashitaoken, apenas um já valha mais que os dois juntos, talvez seja culpa da nova dona...não se sente culpada bruxa Anna?" Fala Sazory.  
  
"Maldito." Anna não ficou com raiva e sim surpresa com o que vira e ouvira.  
  
"Anna sai daqui com o Manta e os outros."  
  
"Yoh?"  
  
"Esse cara... não pode brincar com os meus amigos!!!" "Amidamaru! Em Grande espírito!!! Vamos lá Maru!" "Corte Buda em ação!" Yoh dá o seu ataque, Sazory consegue escapar mas quando se vira o ataque voltou para ele como um boomerang e o atingiu um pouco com o vento cortante em seu rosto.  
  
"Parabéns, conseguiu acertar o meu rosto... Mesmo eu usando 3% de poder!" Fala Sazory como se tivesse sido picado por um mosquito.  
  
"Ele... só estava usando..." Fala Chocolove.  
  
"3%?" Completa Lyserg.  
  
"Anna, quanto o Yoh estava usando de energia?"  
  
Anna se cala com as franjas cobrindo os olhos.  
  
"Senhorita Anna!" Chama Tamao.  
  
"Ele estava [...] usando... toda a potência..."  
  
"O QUÊ?!"  
  
"Isso mesmo. Ele estava... com toda a potência e Sazory com apenas 3%."  
  
"Mas Patroa Anna, isso significa que..."  
  
"Será que não tem como vencer esse cara?" Completa Manta.  
  
"Que tal eu dar mais uma chance à vocês?"  
  
"O que quer dizer?" Pergunta Pirica.  
  
"Digo que darei uma chance para se fortalecerem um pouco, enquanto isso... não vão se importar de eu fazer uma visitinha para a nossa ilustre centro das atenções, não é? Me refiro a doce Hana... Acredito que ela está sozinha com o Ren, que eu sem querer acabei ferindo, certo? Então deve ser fácil me divertir com ela. Até mais e fiquem fortes!"  
  
"Espere! Sazory!" Grita Yoh.  
  
Hana estava abrindo a porta para Asa Prateada, que iria deixar Lip e Rap aos cuidados dela.  
  
"Então até logo Asa Prateada." Diz ela sorrindo e segurando Lip e Rap no colo em seguida deixando-as no chão. E fechando a porta pois Asa Prateada já tinha ido.  
  
"Acho que vou tomar um banho, querem tomar também?" Pergunta Hana carinhosamente às duas menininhas que rapidamente começam a tirar a roupa e correr para a banheira. Hana vai atrás. "Os outros voltarão logo e o Ren está dormindo... Acho que não há problemas de eu ir tomar um banho rapidinho..." Pensa ela.  
  
O telefone toca depois de um tempo. Ela sai com o kimono (aqueles de saída de banho brancos). Atende, mas em seguida desligam, então ela capta a energia forte de Sazory, ela corre até onde Lip e Rap estavam elas estavam bem então ela as pega no colo e sai correndo para onde Ren dormia... Ela chega e vê que está tudo bem. Porém, Ren havia acordado...  
  
"Se você também sentiu significa que ele está por perto, não é Ren?"  
  
"O que está pensando em fazer?"  
  
"Cuide das meninas, eu vou olhar lá embaixo."  
  
"Eu vou com você"  
  
"Não! Fique aqui... para cuidar das meninas. Você ainda não se recuperou totalmente então me espere aqui que eu já volto, tá?"  
  
Hana ia saindo do quarto deixando Lip e Rap aos cuidados de Ren, quando Ren fala:  
  
"Você prometeu que iria voltar. Não se esqueça disso, ouviu?"  
  
Ela ainda de costas sorriu e continuou. Ela chegou lá embaixo e a energia havia desaparecido em um canto da sala. Ela foi até lá. Sazory aparece de repente na frente dela e ao mesmo tempo um criatura a segura e a tapa pela boca com um lenço que a fez desmaiar, Ren (que é claro não obedeceu a Hana) foi se segurando nas paredes e viu Sazory com Hana no colo e uma criatura ao seu lado.  
  
"Hana! Idiota o que fez com ela?!"  
  
"Cuide dele..." Fala Sazory a criatura.  
  
A criatura salta e corre para atacar Ren de frente. Quando Ren se prepara para defender a criatura desaparece e aparece atrás dele, dando-lhe um golpe que o fez cair. Antes de desmaiar Ren vê que a criatura colocar Lip e Rap para dormir também, mas não podia fazer nada e acabou desmaiando sem forças... Não muito tempo depois a porta é arrombada por Pylong, e todos viram Ren desmaiado.  
  
Tamao e Pirica pegaram Lip e Rap. Faust ajudou com Ren. Dez minutos depois (pelo menos é o que eu acho o que a menina que mandou o mail e viu os episódios acha) Ren, que estava deitado, acorda chamando o nome de Hana.  
  
"Ren!" Fala Jun assustada.  
  
"O que aconteceu aqui cara?" Pergunta Horo-Horo.  
  
"Aquele maldito apareceu e levou a Hana..."  
  
"É, é o que parece..."  
  
"Asa Prateada?"  
  
"Ele não tinha interesse em participar da luta dos shamans desde o começo... O interesse dele estava nos poderes daquela menina, pelo menos foi o que Goldva disse."  
  
"Está dizendo que desde o começo sabiam que isso aconteceria?!" Fala Jun endignada.  
  
"Não é tão simples assim, ela também tinha sentido isso. Mas por isso mesmo nós nos mobilizamos para encontrar informações sobre esse sujeito."  
  
"Que tipo de informações?" Pergunta Yoh.  
  
"Ele é descendente de um grange Mago e Alquimista.Vive nas regiões ao sul daqui, num lugar de puro gelo e sua fortaleza é uma construção de anos e anos. Ao que se sabe os pais dele morreram assim que ele completou 10 anos, desde então vive sozinho com kimeras que ele criou."  
  
"Kimeras?" Pergunta Ren, lembrando-se da criatura que viu.  
  
"Sim, são seres sem alma que ele desenvolveu pensando em kimeras com a máxima perfeição"  
  
"Entendo... Como não tem alma é impossível saber de onde eles vem quando desaparecem..." Diz Ren pensativo.  
  
"O que você quer dizer, Ren?" Pergunta Yoh  
  
"Quando eu cheguei até lá, a criatura desapareceu e eu não consegui saber onde ela estava mesmo com o Bason encorporado. Provavelmente a Hana também não sentiu mesmo com a Kotoko encorporada."  
  
"Encontramos isso." Jun entraga para Ren uma tableta mortuária, aparentemente de Kotoko.  
  
Kotoko aparece ao lado deles.  
  
"Minha chefinha antes de desmaiar me prendeu aí e só pude sair quando ela desapareceu com Sazory."  
  
"Provavelmente ela não queria que você fosse capturada por Sazory e a prendeu aí." Fala Anna surgindo do nada. "Ela...é muito esperta..." Pensa Anna.  
  
Depois todos saem do quarto e o Grupo Pousada Fumbari volta para casa, sem falar muito.  
  
"Parece que você está muito preocupada com ela, Anna."  
  
"Ham! Cuide da sua vida!" Grita ela para Yoh.  
  
"Vocês duas se tornaram bem amigas, não é?" Fala Yoh.  
  
"Não enche! [...] Aquele homem é muito perigoso..."  
  
Depois disso não se ouviu mais nada.  
  
Enquanto isso no apartamento dos Ren's, Chocolove estava tentando fazer piadinhas (sem muita vontade) e Horo-Horo se juntou à ele. Ren estava pensativo e Jun também estava muito preocupada. Pirica chorava no quarto, pois adorava a menina como uma irmã mais velha. Kotoko era acalmada por  
  
Bason, depois de algum tempo ela tomou uma cara de decisiva e se ajoelhou perante Ren que continuava em pé na mesma posição, recostado na parede, ele olha pra guardiã e ela diz:  
  
"Posso buscar todas as informações necessárias sobre o esconderijo de Sazory [...] então por fav-" ela é interrompida por Ren.  
  
" Eu já entendi, se pode conseguir isso que esta falando comece logo que eu estou com pressa."  
  
"Chefinho!" Kotoko derepente levanta o astral e rapidamente desapareçe puxando Bason junto.  
  
"O que você tá pensando em fazer Ren?" Horo-Horo fala olhando pra Ren e depois notando a risadinha de Jun (que aparentemente já havia entendido)  
  
"Não é óbvio seu idiota?" Fala Ren levantando-se da posição em que estava. e continuando logo em seguida "o meu grupo não pode ficar incompleto e eu não fui com a cara desse Sazory..." Fala ele olhando pro lado e um pouco vermelho. Jun sorri e cochicha algo pra Pylong. HH faz uma cara engraçada  
  
"Já entendi! Vai atrás da pessoa amada, isso não é do seu feitio Ren"  
  
"Seu idiota não é nada disso!!!" Fala Ren com cara brava e vermelha até os ossos.  
  
"É.... poético!" Chocolove leva porrada depois dessa piada. Enquanto isso Jun, que havia subido as escadas, abre a porta do quarto de onde se ouvia os soluços de choro de Pirica e Kororo tentando acalmá-la.  
  
"Seu irmão, Ren e Chocolove estão indo atrás dela... Não se preocupe mais." Fala Jun com um sorriso.  
  
Pirica levanta o rosto e enxuga as lágrimas depois faz um sorriso à Jun e desce as escadas correndo.  
  
"Maninhooooo"  
  
"Pirica? Você não estava chorando?" Pirica faz uma careta pro seu irmão.  
  
"Você vai amanhã bem cedo! E eu quero você aqui antes de 3 dias! Senão vou até lá te busco e faço um novo treinamento especial!"  
  
"Falou!" Fala HH acariciando a cabeça da irmã.  
  
"CHEFINHOOO!" Kotoko e Bason aparecem gritando na cara de Ren.  
  
"Que foi? Por que não gritam no ouvido de outra pessoa?!"  
  
"Asa Prateada nos deu algumas informações e Goldiva disse que por enquanto não há reação do bom espírito para uma próxima luta... parece que.. uma força fez parar o bom espírito por algum tempo, ele disse que em 5 dias já está manifestando força novamente." Fala Kotoko " O Asa Prateada deu as seguintes informações:...."  
  
Enquanto isso em um lugar desconhecido Hana se encontrava desmaiada em uma cama gigante num quarto maior ainda. Sazory, que estava lá, toca delicadamente o rosto dela.... "É perfeita. Assim que eu conseguir o que quero vou faze-la minha esposa" Ela meche um pouco os olhos (ainda fechados) "Ren..." Ela fala ainda inconsciente (aaawwww que lindu!). Sazory faz uma cara insatsfeita com o que ouvira se levanta e vai até a porta deixando-a sozinha. Ele sai num corredor imenso que parecia o de um castelo (bem bonitão) então vai até o fim do corredor e abre uma porta. Lá havia uma imensa bola de energia parecida com uma bola de cristal (e era quase isso) ele olha fixamente pra ela. Então a bola mostra o que acontecia naquele momento no apartamento dos Ren's. "Eu quero lutar com ele...ou melhor, quero matá-lo"  
  
Nesse momento Hana abria levemente os olhos, meio atordoada. "Onde... será que eu vim parar?" Ela olha ao redor, ela levanta e vai até uma janela bem grande. (o quarto era chique! ai eu lá). Ela olha e vê só neve. "Neve? Nessa época do ano?"  
  
"Isso mesmo."  
  
"Sazory? [...] agora me lembro... então foi você que me trouxe até aqui."  
  
"Sim fui eu mesmo. Desde o começo da luta queria fazer isso, mas, não encontrava oportunidade então... tive que criar uma."  
  
"Atacando o Ren. Por que ele?"  
  
"Se fosse outra pessoa você não ficaria cuidando sozinha dela." Ela o encara.  
  
"A propósito, sobre a neve que eu dizia.. estamos no meio das montanhas da neve eterna, na verdade este reduto agora é chamado de vale da neve mortal pois, ninguém passa daqui vivo. Ou seja, é impossível fugir, e mesmo com seus poderes pois criei uma barreira que não permite a ninguém que entrou aqui sair."  
  
"O que quer comigo Sazory? Acredito que não seja minha companhia"  
  
"Na verdade, o meu primeiro plano era de apenas tirar todo o seu poder e transpassá-lo a mim com a potência máxima dele e em seguida matá-la. Mas... mudei de idéia."  
  
"Então ao invés de me matar vai me deixar morrer é isso?" Pergunta ela com sarcasmo.  
  
"Você é inteligente, bonita... é perfeita na verdade. Só tinha ouvido falar de você, mas, no momento em que te vi eu tinha certeza que a queria pra mim... Assim que obtiver seus poderes eu a tornarei minha esposa e seus amigos são convidados para a cerimônia e logo depois de verem você ao meu lado matarei todos fazendo-os sofrer muito pouco. Por piedade."  
  
"Sazory deixe-os em paz!"  
  
"Mas eles é que estão vindo sem serem convidados... acho que como não teve amigos não esperava que eles se preocupassem em vir te buscar aqui nos confins do mundo. Vamos não fique brava... Por que não sorri pra mim... da mesma forma que sorri pra eles?"  
  
"Porque não tenho motivos pra isso." Fala ela se acalmando mas assim mesmo fria.  
  
"Venha comer comigo amanhã, ou melhor, agora de manhã, daqui à pouco amanhece... daqui à pouco eles saem de casa."  
  
"Como sabe?"  
  
"Isso não vem ao caso, eu apenas gostaria que vestisse aquelas roupas que deixei ali e que se sinta à vontade, pois em breve, como minha esposa, você fará parte desta casa."  
  
"E a luta dos shamans?"  
  
"A luta foi só um meio de te encontrar eu já me retirei da luta. [...] Segundo os registros de meus antepassados havia uma menina que era muito amiga de Hao e que o derrotou e prometeu voltar assim como Hao, me fascinou desde criança esta linda moça... Eu não quero que pense mal de mim, quero fazer de você minha esposa simplesmente para seguir o meu coração."  
  
Ela ficou parada sem falar nada e com a franja tapando seus olhos baixos.  
  
"Vou te dar licença, troque de roupa e venha para comer algo, você deve estar com fome. O sol está nascendo é um belo espetáculo da sacada da varanda." Ele sorri e fecha a porta. Hana fica parada sem se mexer, uma lágrima cai no chão. "Tudo o que eu posso fazer.. é seguir os planos dele? Eu não quero... não quero..." Ela então deita na cama com lágrimas rolando de seus olhos. "Pessoal...eu queria muito que vocês vinhessem mas... mais do que isso quero vocês seguros, então... não venham!" Pensa ela.  
  
Na aldeia do Patch....  
  
"Então vocês vão mesmo?" Pergunta Yoh ao Grupo dos Ren's que estavam na porta do apartamento do grupo dele.  
  
"O Ren quer ir então a gente vai também!" Fala HH rindo.  
  
"Seu idiota! Eu não disse quero ir!"  
  
"Mas tá indo"  
  
"Ora seu!"  
  
"E você disse que vai atrás dela para salvar sua amada" Fala Chocolove.  
  
Todos olham pra ele (todos do Pousada Fumbari) ele cora.  
  
"Eu nunca disse isso!!!"  
  
"Boa sorte com ela Ren" Fala Ryuu (o nada a ver) piscando.  
  
Ren soca (vermelho que só) ele e Chocolove que voam lá do outro lado da rua.  
  
"De qualquer forma a gente fica aqui caso o bom espírito manifeste algum sinal" Fala Yoh rindo.  
  
"Não é só por isso! Aproveite que acordou cedo e vai dando uma volta pela aldeia do Patch inteirinha!  
  
Vamos aproveitar todos esse dias inteirinhos pro treino!" Grita Anna atrás dele.  
  
"Sabe... de repente me deu uma vontade de ir com o Ren" fala Yoh tentando fugir  
  
"Sabe que eu tive a mesma vontade!" Fala Faust (até ele) sorrindo e indo junto com Yoh  
  
"Eu também..." Fala Lyserg com uma gota na cabeça.  
  
"Seus idiotas frouxos voltem já! Só por isso vão começar agora e depois vão ficar sem almoço!"  
  
Eles voltam chorando pra dentro.  
  
"Então, vamos!" Fala Ren.  
  
"Boa sorte." Falam os outros enqüanto os três partem para o lugar onde avistariam as motanhas e em seguida iriam atravessando-as com o auxílio do grande espírito. Continua... 


	5. Cap05

"Então, vamos!" Fala Ren.  
  
"Boa sorte." Falam os outros enquanto os três partem para o lugar onde avistariam as montanhas e em seguida iriam atravessando-as com o auxílio do grande espírito.  
  
No "castelo de Sazory" Hana experimenta a roupa que Sazory havia deixado lá, afinal ela estava ainda com o kimono de banho. Era um lindo vestido... branco com detalhes vermelhos, parecido com o dela. Ela vai até um espelho que havia e se olha. "Meus olhos estão normais, já não estão mais vermelhos ou com lágrimas...  
  
Preciso parar com choradeira e arranjar um jeito de sair daqui!" Pensa ela.  
  
Ela abre cuidadosamente a porta pra que não percebessem. Ela olha para os lados... tudo o que via era a continuação de um corredor imenso e um pouco escuro, à esquerda, e à direita uma enorme escada bem aberta iluminada e bonita ela vai até pouco perto da escada, que era em frente a uma linda sala cheia de janelas.  
  
"Eu disse, que o pôr-do-sol era lindo..." Fala Sazory aparecendo lá embaixo "E devo dizer que este vestido ficou lindo em você... mais lindo do que no corpo de qualquer outra pessoa."  
  
"Não sei.. se devo agradece-lo..."  
  
"Não se preocupe com o tempo você se acostuma com isso" Diz ele oferecendo a mão dele para ela descer as escadas.  
  
"Sazory eu não pretendo mudar de idéia sobre você, sinceramente, sinto pena de você."  
  
"Eu não pretendo fazer você mudar, se quiser ter pena de mim tenha... a pena é coisa para fracos. Pena é eu não poder te chamar de fraca. Pois se você quisesse acabaria comigo agora mesmo certo?... Minha Hana (trocadilho=minha flor). Se quiser comer alguma coisa eu peço para os kimeras levarem algo pra você já que não quer comer na minha presença."  
  
"Não é necessário, não estou com fome."  
  
"Eu sei você lanchou bem ao lado do Ren certo?"  
  
Ela o encara não sabendo qual sentimento tinha na hora, pena, ódio ou simplesmente ignorância.  
  
"VocÊ deveria... olhar com estes olhos pra ele e não pra mim."  
  
"O que quer dizer?"  
  
"Não se preocupe... se precisar saber um dia saberá por si mesma..." Ele salta e para bem na frente (frente mesmo quase encostado) dela. Ele pega o queixo dela e tenta beija-la. Ela desvia a cara.  
  
"Um dia fará isso por vontade própria, eu prometo"  
  
"Não me prometa coisas que sabe que não se cumprirão!" Grita ela  
  
"Vejo... que você ficou nervosa... bem, neste castelo você não poderá usar sua energia espiritual, ou seja seus poderes, por algum tempo. Pelo menos até você se adestrar."  
  
Ela fica com muita raiva. Mas ele se vira e vai descendo as escadas novamente.  
  
"Ele começaram à atravessar o caminho até aqui. Saiba que mandarei kimeras atacá-los. Mas não vão matá-los, se morrerem será de fraqueza"  
  
"Eles não são fracos Sazory... você é que é"  
  
"Cada vez mais me atraio pelo seu jeito, hora doce, hora sério... Você sem dúvida será a minha esposa. Querendo ou não."  
  
Ela se vira e diz "Sazory, acha que o coração humano é como seus kimeras?"  
  
Ele fica calado e vai embora, ela voltava para o quarto quando viu a porta (onde tinha a bola de cristal) entreaberta. Entrou.  
  
"Mas estes são...." Ela viu na bola o que acontecia com o grupo naquele momento.... Eles sobrevoavam um rio naquele momento. Eles começaram à conversar e Hana estava vendo tudo através da bola.  
  
"Ren será que é muito longe?"  
  
"Ora essa Chocolove para de reclamar... Deve estar um pouco mais à frente"  
  
"Na verdade você sabe que falta muito Horo-Horo..." Responde Chocolove.  
  
"Vocês dois não sabem falar outra coisa?"  
  
"Só porque você tá preocupadão não precisa falar assim." Fala Horo-Horo.  
  
"Seu chato! Eu não estou nem preocupado nem preocupadão!"  
  
"Ah é? Então posso saber por que você já tá aí na frente enquanto estamos cá atrás?"  
  
Ren e Bason estavam à metros dos dois (aaww que lindu ele tá com pressa!)  
  
"Ora seus idiotas, é vocês que são devagar!"  
  
Ele continuam à discutir e um kimera entra na sala onde Hana observava tudo.  
  
Ela se assusta, como os kimeras não possuíam alma era impossível sentir sua presença.  
  
"Esse kimera... está todo machucado. E com correntes..." Pensa ela vendo que o kimera apenas entrou para pegar algo para Sazory sem se importar com ela.  
  
"O mestre deseja que se afaste deste lugar srta.Kashitaoken" Fala o kimera sem nenhuma expressão indo pra fora da sala.  
  
"Eu não posso usar meus poderes para fugir... e nem impedi-los de vir até aqui... muito menos negar os planos de Sazory, porque... ele matará todos se eu não concordar tenho certeza disso!"  
  
No Patch...  
  
"1789...1790..." Yoh contava impaciente os seus 3000 abdominais. (lembrando que o Grupo dos Ren's partiu na manhã do dia passado, passou um dia de viagem)  
  
"Mais rápido! Tá muito lerdo!" Grita Anna ao lado.  
  
"Se você pelo menos deixa-se ser 2000 em vez de 3000 Anna." Replica Yoh  
  
"Nada disso seu preguiçoso! Se reclamar 8 horas de acrécimo ao treino!"  
  
"Srta.Anna não acha que está na hora de parar?" Pergunta Tamao preocupada com Yoh  
  
"Nada disso senão eles perdem de novo!"  
  
"Mas Anna eles tão aqui há muito tempo treinando... O Ryuu plantando bananeira, o Lyserg na academia e o Faust com os polichinelos.... não acha que está exagerando um pouco?"  
  
"Manta! Quem é vc pra dar opinião?!"  
  
"Ai desculpa!" Manta se afasta ao lado de Tamao.  
  
"A srta.Anna está mais nervosa que o normal..."  
  
"É verdade..."  
  
No meio do caminho que Ren e os outros estavam...  
  
"Ren tá vindo alguém ali" Fala HH sério. No meio da neve surgem kimeras, muitos kimeras...  
  
"Droga esse pessoal tinha que vir logo agora?" Diz Chocolove  
  
"De qualquer modo é melhor eles saírem logo da frente... eu quero passar!" Fala Ren pegando a Holai com Bason e Kotoko ao seu lado em forma de bola de fogo.  
  
"Bason vamos terminar com isso de uma vez..."  
  
"Espera aí! Quem disse que a gente veio pra olhar?" Fala HH  
  
"É isso aí!" Chocolove concorda com ar de brincadeira.  
  
"Eu vou ser o primeiro à ter a honra de acabar com eles! Vamos Kororo!" A deusa do gelo em que Kororo se transforma ataca os kimeras com seu sopro de gelo mas... os kimeras desapareceram.  
  
Cercaram HH e depois mostraram lindas garras e dentes afiados.  
  
"Minha nossa! Parece filho de cruz credo!" Fala HH  
  
"Seu idiota não leve na brincadeira!" Grita Ren  
  
"Vcs podem ir indo, assim que eu acabar eu vou lá" Fala HH rindo  
  
"Tudo bem!" Ren e Chocolove seguem em frente.  
  
"Ren será que o Horo-Horo fica bem cara?" Pergunta Chocolove meio que olhando para trás.  
  
"Ham! Ele disse que ia depois então ele vai depois"  
  
Mais à frente na fortaleza de Sazory, Hana andava pelo castelo tentando pensar em um modo de escapar já que o grupo estava tão perto... Ela não queria que eles fossem até lá senão seria inevitável uma luta e disso ela sabia muito bem... O único problema é que sem seus poderes ficaria definitivamente difícil para uma fuga.  
  
"Eu preciso fugir daqui. Mas ainda não encontrei nem sinal da saída! E ao que parece esse lugar é imenso."  
  
"Resolveu perambular por aí agora?" Fala Sazory novamente.  
  
"Não importa aonde eu vá nem por que. Vc me segue desde que eu acordei..."  
  
"Tem razão. Ainda não posso confiar na sua calma. Seus amigos estão se dividindo, o primeiro foi o shaman de gelo HoroHoro. Tenho certeza de que o próximo será o Chocolove"  
  
"Quero saber por que Kotoko não consegue me encontrar. Você pôs uma barreira de fora pra dentro também?"  
  
"Sim. Ela não vai te encontrar não alimente falsas esperanças. Você vai ser minha em breve. Quer ver a luta de Horo-Horo? Me acompanhe." Surpreendentemente ela vai.  
  
"É aquela sala que entrei antes" Pensa ela.  
  
"Nesta sala como você já viu existe essa bola de cristal passada de geração em geração na minha família... Provavelmente nosso herdeiro vai recebe-la também." Sorri ele olhando para a bola.  
  
"Não diga tolices! Não mencione isso novamente."  
  
"Olhe pra ele, já acabou com 3 dos 16"  
  
Eles acompanham Horo-Horo. Ele estava meio esgotado e parece que os kimeras não iam sossegar até mata-lo.  
  
"Droga eles são muito fortes!" Pensa Horo-Horo.  
  
"Se sabe disso então entregue-se ao mestre... sua vida poderá ser poupada" Um kimera se comunicava por telepatia com HH, lendo seus pensamentos tb.  
  
"Eu nunca faria isso!"  
  
"Você só tem medo. Medo que seu amigos te rejeitem. Medo de ser fraco"  
  
"Cale a boca você não sabe de nada!" Grita Horo Horo atacando e depois sendo atingido.  
  
"Você é muito fraco. Fraco à ponto de não admitir que o que não quer é que seus amigos te excluam."  
  
"Fica quieto!!! Assim que eu acabar com vocês... me digam quem é fraco!"  
  
"Sazory mande-os parar!" Fala Hana na sala.  
  
"Não se preocupe... agora mandarei atacarem outra pessoa, vejamos... não se importa que seja o Chocolove, certo?"  
  
Hana hesita e olha novamente para a bola de cristal. Os kimeras pararam de atacar HH que estava desmaiado no chão.  
  
"Ele vai ficar desmaiado por enquanto... depois eu o mato"  
  
Sazory fecha os olhos e por telepatia fala aos kimeras que deixem HH lá e peguem Chocolove. Mais à frente de onde HH estava, Ren e Chocolove continuavam correndo. Ren para e Chocolove para junto.  
  
"Chefinho... são os kimeras que estavam lá atrás..." Diz Kotoko  
  
"Então o Horo-Horo..." Fala Chocolove.  
  
Os kimeras se aproximavam calmamente. "Ren! Vai na frente... eu vou acabar com esses kimeras e pegar o HH tenho certeza de que ele está vivo."  
  
"Certo. Eu estou indo... confio em você" Ren vai seguido por Bason e Kotoko. Chocolove se prepara pra luta.  
  
"Agora, minha querida Hana, só sobrou ele. Vou matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos. Infelizmente eu não posso te deixar perambulando agora que falta tão pouco pra ele chegar... Sinto muito" Fala Sazory.  
  
"O que?" De repente Hana é segurada por um kimera e levada da sala.  
  
Sazory olha pra bola de cristal e vê que Chocolove tinha acabado também com 3 kimeras mas era naquela hora que ele ia levar o golpe e morreria. Sazory sorria pois Chocolove ia levar o golpe de misericórdia...Quando de repente Horo-Horo aparece e detona o kimera que atacava Chocolove.  
  
"Ainda consegue ficar de pé?" Dizia o kimera para HH.  
  
"Ha! Vocês não sabem bater... eu sou Horo-Horo! O shaman do gelo! E este aqui meu amiguinho... é o meu espaço!"  
  
"HH, tudo bem aí cara?" Pergunta Chocolove se levantando e se preparando.  
  
Então Horo-Horo faz Kororo virar novamente a deusa de neve em Grande Espírito  
  
"Agora eu tô animado! Vou acabar com vocês!" Fala HH partindo pro ataque junto a Chocolove também com  
  
Mike em grande espírito. Eles atacam e uma luz se origina do ataque.  
  
"Aqueles miseráveis... mas... mesmo que cheguem até aqui não serão problema. Eu quero mesmo, é saber como ele vai tentar salvá-la" Diz Sazory  
  
Naquele momento Ren estava avistando a fortaleza com dificuldade, pois a nevasca havia começado. Kotoko para de repente.  
  
"O que foi Kotoko?" Pergunta Bason que levava Ren.  
  
"Tem uma barreira... tem uma barreira em volta do castelo."  
  
"Barreira? Ora, é só quebrá-la!" Fala Ren.  
  
"Não se trata de uma barreira comum chefinho... esta barreira simplesmente não permite a entrada de espíritos, como nós."  
  
"Bason vamos!" Fala Ren sem a mínima paciência.  
  
"Mas chefinho!" Fala Kotoko que nota a risadinha de Bason.  
  
"Kotoko a Hana está aí dentro, não tem como eu resgatá-la estando do lado de fora, então, eu vou entrar. Se quiser vir então venha." Fala Ren indo com Bason.  
  
A medida que chegavam a barreira se tornava visível. Quando se aproximaram a barreira era vista perfeitamente. Bason havia voltado a forma de bola de fogo por ordem de Ren.  
  
"Eu vou entrar." Fala Ren com a espada Holai em mãos indo em direção a barreira. Ele atravessa, sem problema algum.  
  
"Tinha que ser você pra ficar preocupada com esta barreira ridícula" Fala Ren esperando que os espíritos entrassem também.  
  
Bason e Kotoko iam em direção a barreira mas não passaram e foram arremessados. "O que está acontecendo Bason?" Pergunta Ren.  
  
"Parece que Sazory está controlando a barreira..." Fala Kotoko  
  
"Ele só permitiu que você entrasse chefinho" Diz Bason  
  
"Então eu vou na frente! Arranjem um jeito de entrar" Fala Ren correndo para a entrada.  
  
"Mas chefinho o que vai conseguir sozinho?" Bason reclama.  
  
"Hum! Eu não sei! Mas com você eu consigo muito mais Bason então trate de vir logo!"  
  
"Certo chefinho! Em um segundo estaremos lá!"  
  
"Esperarei lá Bason" Fala Ren sumindo da vista dos espíritos  
  
"Vocês estão loucos? Ele vai morrer querido Bason!" Fala Kotoko morrendo de preocupação em sua forma normal, assim como Bason.  
  
"Nossa chefinha está lá dentro. E eu não me lembro de ver você desistindo de nenhuma luta. Será que é porque se passaram 300 anos?" Fala Bason. Kotoko se choca e sorri.  
  
"Passaram-se 300 anos e você não mudou nada... tem razão querido Bason, só posso ser guardiã de quem sou se eu jamais desistir!"  
  
Enquanto isso um kimera colocava Hana em uma sala toda de gelo.  
  
"Você ficará aqui até a hora do casamento" Fala o kimera saindo pelo portal criado na parede da sala. Que para ela seria impossível atravessar...  
  
Sazory entra naquela sala onde ela estava.  
  
"Você já deve saber de toda a situação... então, casará comigo? ou prefere que ele morra?"  
  
"...Eu...casarei, sem me opor" Fala ela com os olhos baixos e cheios de lágrima.  
  
"Que bom... Não se preocupe, você me amará" Sazory caminha até ela e toca os longos cabelos dela. Ela hesita e ele a larga lá e vai embora.  
  
"Mestre, tudo está pronto."  
  
"Ótimo, envie aquilo à ele"  
  
"Sim mestre" Sazory sorria observando agora Ren que andava sem rumo na nevasca.  
  
"Tolo! Aquilo que ele tinha visto, a visão do meu castelo, não passava de um truque, depois da barreira ele vai andar um pouco na neve, na verdade, muito." Falava Sazory enquanto bebia vinho (pelo menos parecia vinho).  
  
"Droga! Será que essa fortaleza nunca chega?" Ren estava com a Holai e a usava para se suportar.  
  
"A gravidade é muita e o ar é pouco ao atravessar a barreira... Desse jeito eu não vou chegar cedo. Pelo menos não tem nenhum kimera pra me encher." Então Ren vê algo se aproximando pelo ar, era apenas um mas era.  
  
"Mas será possível que foi só falar?" Fala Ren  
  
O kimera toca o chão e Ren nota algo na mão dele. O kimera se aproxima.  
  
"A gravidade, pra vcs humanos, aqui é muita... Não sei como seus ossos ainda não quebraram." Fala o kimera ainda se aproximando.  
  
"Um kimera não viria aqui à serviço do Sazory só pra dizer isto, não é?" Fala Ren sarcasticamente  
  
"Tem razão o mestre me enviou pra entregar-lhe um convite" O kimera joga o convite e Ren pega.  
  
"Convite?" Ren abre o papel e lê "A srta.Kashitaoken aceitou casar-se comigo e assim será feito, ao pôr-do- sol... será a última vez que verá o rosto dela...é tudo o que eu tenho à dizer Tao Ren. [...] Sazory"  
  
"O que é isso?!" Fala Ren ao kimera.  
  
"A srta.Hana será a esposa do senhor Sazory por vontade própria. O mestre fez um acordo com ela, se ela se casasse ele não os mataria e assim será feito. É melhor que só veja de longe... este foi o recado do senhor Sazory" Fala o kimera como um robô.  
  
"Me leve até o castelo" Fala Ren pegando o kimera pelo pescoço (o kimera era pequeno, do tamanho do Manta mais ou menos).  
  
"Eu só obedeço as ordens do mestre"  
  
"Eu falei pra me levar!"  
  
"Traga-o" Fala a voz de Sazory que ecoava pelo ar.  
  
"Siga-me" O kimera começa à andar e Ren vai atrás dele.  
  
No castelo Sazory estava sentado em uma sala muito bonita e um kimera diferente dos outros estava em pé ao seu lado. Hana entra na sala, seu vestido era branco de mangas longas de seda com muitas pedras de cores leves e tinha um enfeite nos cabelos, estava realmente bonita.  
  
"Você está linda... parece que seu príncipe aceitou vir ver o casamento"  
  
"Você prometeu que não tocaria em ninguém, cumpra a sua promessa como eu estou cumprindo a minha"  
  
"Você... fez isso apenas por eles?"  
  
"Ainda acha que foi por outro motivo?"  
  
Ambos se calam.  
  
"Mestre... eles chegaram." Falou o kimera.  
  
"Parece que vamos finalmente nos casar. Mas.. eu mudei de idéia sobre seus poderes."  
  
"O que quer dizer?"  
  
"Os humanos realizam milagres por um sentimento ridículo, não quero que realize o milagre de libertar seus poderes, não é? Não se assuste eu ia tirar de você seus poderes de qualquer jeito mesmo... agora fique quietinha."  
  
"Não faça isso Sazory!" Fala ela sendo envolvida pelos poderes de Sazory. Ela é presa no ar pelo poder de Sazory, em seguida uma faixa de luz à envolve e ela começa a se cortar levemente em várias partes do corpo.  
  
"Por favor não grite... isso faz eu sentir que estou machucando muito você. [...] Primeiro eu farei você despertar todo o seu poder e em seguida extrairei todo o poder de você minha querida noiva"  
  
"Pare Sazory... por favor, não faça isso" Fala ela com dificuldade.  
  
"Mestre, o kimera e Tao vão entrar, vou criar a barreira" Fala o kimera que estava junto a Sazory criando uma barreira em volta deles exatamente na hora que Ren e o kimera que o guiava entram na sala.  
  
"Hana! O que está fazendo com ela Sazory?!" Grita Ren ao ver o que acontecia, ele vai correndo tentando atravessar a barreira e é arremessado contra a parede.  
  
"Ren... Sazory, não o machuque..."Fala Hana com cada vez menos forças, derepente a faixa de luz que antes era lilás mudou de tonalidade e a sala se iluminou completamente.  
  
"Ela vai despertar os 100%!" Fala Sazory. Nessa hora Ren vai com a Holai contra a barreira novamente e insiste em quebrar a barreira, a barreira se rompe jogando-o pra trás novamente e deixando muita fumaça no local.  
  
"Como esse moleque conseguiu quebrar a barreira?!" Fala Sazory  
  
"Ren!" Grita Hana quando cai no chão livre dos poderes de Sazory.  
  
"Droga! Esse moleque me fez perder a concentração!" pensa Sazory Hana repara no kimera atrás de Sazory, havia expressão, expressão de raiva no rosto dele, a mesma expressão de Sazory.  
  
"Como? Os kimeras não tem alma e por isso é impossível terem sentimento algum! Como?" Pensa ela.  
  
"Tao Ren, vc conseguiu me enfurecer e agora ninguém poderá salvá-lo do seu castigo: a morte!"  
  
"Vejamos então se pode me matar." replica Ren se levantando  
  
A cara de Sazory muda zombando de Ren "hahaha acha que um ser como você sem um guardião vai me derrotar? [...]" Sua cara volta ao desprezo. "Quem você pensa que eu sou garoto?" Sazory emana energia, sem se mexer, forte o suficiente para mandar Ren para longe.  
  
"Ren!" Hana vai correndo até ele para ajudá-lo. "Você está bem?" Pergunta ela já ao lado dele.  
  
"Você...você está bem não está?" Pergunta Ren um pouco vermelho.  
  
Ela sorri delicadamente "Estou... obrigada" Os dois sorriem e Sazory se moendo de ciúmes ataca.  
  
"Você será minha!" A mesma faixa de luz de antes a envolve novamente ela empurra Ren e uma bola de energia luminosa começa à se formar um seu peito a bola de energia vai saindo e vai até as mãos de Sazory, ela cai desmaiada e Ren vai até ela. Nessa hora chegam Kotoko,Bason,Horo-Horo e Chocolove 


	6. Chapter 6

"Você...você está bem não está?" Pergunta Ren um pouco vermelho.

Ela sorri delicadamente "Estou... obrigada" Os dois sorriem e Sazory se moendo de ciúmes ataca.

"Você será minha!" A mesma faixa de luz de antes a envolve novamente ela empurra Ren e uma bola de energia luminosa começa à se formar um seu peito a bola de energia vai saindo e vai até as mãos de Sazory, ela cai desmaiada e Ren vai até ela. Nessa hora chegam Kotoko,Bason,Horo-Horo e Chocolove

"Intrusos! Vocês não são bem vindos!" Fala Sazory e quando ia atacá-los o kimera pula na frente deles e diz

"Eu vou cuidar deles, acabe com Tao Ren"

"Você está certo." Fala Sazory

"Quem é o bicho?" Pergunta Chocolove referindo-se ao kimera.

"Chefinha!" Grita Kotoko correndo até Hana, juntamente com Bason.

"Chefinho o que aconteceu?" Bason pergunta

"Bason, esse cara tem que pagar venha! Você vai me ajudar"

"Claro! Sempre!" Fala Bason

"Então resolveu se levantar e lutar...imagine só quantas vezes já caiu. Ainda tem coragem de se levantar para apanhar até morrer? Será que não sente vergonha?"

"Sazory você fala demais!" Grita Ren atacando com Bason na forma de super guerreiro. Durante o ataque Sazory joga uma bola de energia em Bason, ambos se afastam.

"Ren!" Gritam Chocolove e Horo-Horo que faziam o grande espírito para lutarem também.

"Vocês dois só atrapalham meus planos..." Fala o kimera jogando-os para fora da sala e fechando a porta de lá, sumindo da vista de Ren.

Do lado de fora

"Eu heim! Que Kimera estressadinho... pq trouxe a gente pra cá?" Pergunta Chocolove

"E o que quis dizer com SEUS planos?" Pergunta Horo-Horo

"Vocês fazem muitas perguntas, mas já que vão morrer logo eu não ligo de responde-las...

Sazory perdeu os pais cedo e achou que poderia criar kimeras perfeitos e sem almas para viverem com ele. Mas na busca de um kimera com a máxima perfeição ele não notou que um deles se destacou ganhando sentimentos, ambições, vida. Este kimera sou eu. Eu não pretendo obedecer a Sazory como os outros, já que tenho este privilégio. Por isso estou o usando. Entendem agora? Assim que Sazory matar o garoto eu o exterminarei e ficarei com os poderes da menina..."

"Então desde o começo você planejava em trair o Sazory?"

"Não só eu, como todos os outros kimeras. Eles me obedecerão, afinal eu sou da mesma espécie que eles, bem, quase da mesma espécie..." O kimera afia suas garras.

"Quer organizar uma rebelião? Ele se acha esperto Chocolove! Olha só." Fala Horo-Horo ridicularizando o kimera.

"Hum, vejamos...vocês preferem morrer juntos? Ou talvez um de cada vez... quem sabe queiram primeiro assistir o Tao morrer. São tantas escolhas tentadoras, não?"

"Escuta cara não brinca com a gente!" Fala Chocolove com Mike em grande espírito.

"A kororo te achou feio. Né Kororo?" Fala Horo-Horo fazendo o grande espírito da deusa de gelo.

"Podem vir os dois juntos... não terei piedade." Fala o kimera aumentando de tamanho e formando um grande vento ao seu redor.

"O que é isso!" Falam HH e Chocolove sendo puxados pelo vento.

Enquanto isso na sala...

"Quantas vezes o chefinho já desfez o grande espírito? Ele está em perigo... Se Sazory absorver o poder da chefinha ele morrerá instantaneamente..." Pensa Kotoko

"O que está olhando Kotoko?... Melhor proteger sua chefinha ao invés de pensar besteiras." Fala Ren ao lado de Kotoko após ser arremessado (novamente) contra a parede. Ele se levanta pega Hana com delicadeza e a encosta numa coluna. "Fique aí e veja se acorda logo..." Fala Ren deixando-a lá e indo a luta novamente.

"Comovente...Realmente Tao Ren você não é fraco só na luta. De qualquer forma...fique longe da minha noiva!" Fala Sazory fazendo uma espada espiritual e atacando Ren que estava com o grande espírito na Holai (sem ser o super guerreiro, a lança mesmo). Os dois se chocam.

"Tao Ren... vamos parar de brincar agora, pode ser?"

"O que quer..." Ren não termina nem de falar e é atingido. Ele cai todo machucado na frente de Hana, que no mesmo momento abria os olhos.

"Ren...Ren!" Fala ela levantando porém permanecendo no mesmo lugar. Seus olhos ficam baixos e um vento fica envolta do corpo da menina.

"Não pode ser. Ela não pode despertar os 100! Não agora que eu lhe tirei seus poderes e que ela não está com o grande espírito!".

O kimera abre a porta com os outros kimeras todos atrás dele.

"Está na hora de absorver os verdadeiros poderes junto com a menina, não preciso mais de você" Diz o kimera que havia ficado maior e aparentemente mais poderoso. "Morra com todos aqui, senhor Sazory".

"O que está dizendo seu kimera idiota!" Fala Sazory após levar uma bela porrada do kimera.

"Ela está despertando o poder além dos 100 graças à você. Você foi muito útil. Acreditando que todos obedeciam à você. Sinto dizer que eu não resisti em criar esta ilusão para você, meu senhor". Fala o kimera zombando de Sazory. "Absorverei a menina e os poderes que você já tirou dela... serei invencível!"

"Você me traiu...Sempre soube que você era diferente dos outros mas... não imaginava que pudesse ter vontade própria, principalmente uma vontade ridícula dessas!"

"Acha que pode me derrotar, meu mestre?" Antes que o kimera terminasse de zombar novamente de seu mestre, Hana atinge o kimera com seu poder.

"Estes são...os 100" Fala Sazory impressionado. "Ela está descontrolada não só por causa do Tao mas também pelos outros que estavam lá fora... Agora, ninguém pode pará-la, ela tem uma força igual ou muito superior a do Hao."

"Chefinha! Acorde! Não desperte os 100!" Grita Kotoko desesperada ao lado dela.

"Ko...toko..." Quando a menina estava voltando a si o kimera transpassa suas garras pelas costas da menina e retira o resto de poder que ela tinha. (detalhe: transpassou mas não feriu, fez tipo quando o Hao pegou a alma do Yoh).

"O que ele fez!" Fala Sazory

Sazory olha para a sua mão, que estava segurando a bola de poder de Hana. Estava vazia novamente.

"Agora...observe o que criou meu mestre." Fala o kimera que preparava-se para absorver o poder de Hana.

"Pode parar por aí!" Fala Ren atingindo o kimera pelas costas.

"Ainda está vivo? Realmente impressionante, mas isso me enraivece, talvez deva cortar suas pernas e deixar vc ser soterrado com a demolição do castelo."

"Demolição?" Fala Sazory confuso. E os tremores começam.

"Por que acha que todos os kimeras apareceram aqui? O castelo vai ser demolido e eles se salvarão ao meu lado." Fala o kimera.

"Sazory..." Chama Ren ao lado de Sazory e Hana que estava logo atrás. "Se acontecer alguma coisa saia daqui com ela, Horo-Horo e Chocolove, ouviu?"

"Está louco? Está pedindo ajuda para um inimigo..."

"Você disse que gosta dela, vai deixa-la morrer? Você não é mais inimigo, não está de lado nenhum, foi traído. Saia daqui com eles ou eu te mato como um inimigo" Fala Ren de costas para Sazory.

"Mesmo se eu aceitar... e você? Eles não vão gostar nada se você ficar por aqui"

"Posso sair com minhas próprias pernas, mas não antes de acabar com seu bichinho."

"Por que quer acabar com ele? É por que ele é do mal?"

"Pra mim tanto faz! Mas eu não fui com a cara dele..."

"Você...é forte"

"Comovente! É a segunda cena comovente de hoje! Estou impressionado que o senhor Sazory agora passou para o lado com que estava lutando há cinco minutos... humanos não prestam mesmo. De qualquer forma não posso deixar que eles saiam daqui Tao Ren, pelo menos não ela e Sazory."

O kimera faz todas as saídas desaparecerem e torna a sala totalmente fechada.

"Estamos em outra dimensão, por isso nem mesmo quebrando paredes vocês conseguiriam sair daqui..."

"E por acaso você consegue?" Pergunta Ren

"É claro que sim, mas primeiro quero mata-los, não agüento mais essa coisa ridícula, está tomando meu tempo."

"Kimera estúpido" Fala Sazory "Eu posso sair tranqüilamente daqui...quando eu quiser"

"Você não pode trair o chefinho! Não pode deixar de cumprir a promessa que fez!" Fala Bason

"Eu não disse que não cumpriria...Meu pacto com Tao Ren permanece, não deixarei nenhum deles morrer" Fala Sazory pegando Hana no colo "Mas Tao Ren, não morra. Nenhum deles, muito menos ela, ficaria feliz com isso."

Ren dá um sorriso leve para si mesmo e incorpora Bason na Holai

Sazory saía da sala quando Kotoko volta e abraça Bason.

"Cuide bem do chefinho, querido Bason... E volte pra mim" Fala Kotoko abraçando Bason com todas as forças e depois levemente soltando e indo com Sazory, que abrira um buraco dimensional na parede.

"Kotoko..." Fala Bason vermelho

"Droga! Chega dessa baboseira! Eu odeio isso!" Grita o kimera atacando quando o buraco se fecha, deixando apenas Ren na sala.

Enquanto isso, Sazory que havia saído agora carregava em cima de um shikigami todos, e saía as pressas do castelo que estava desabando.

Na sala o kimera atacava e falava a Ren ao mesmo tempo:

"Esta dimensão também será destruída quando o castelo desabar. Você não vai sobreviver... Que bom! Pelo menos um morre hoje, e quando eu te matar irei atrás dos outros..."

"Tente me matar primeiro." Fala Ren "Não vou deixar você sair daqui, senão eu estaria sendo fraco...e abandonaria meus amigos."

"Tao Ren falando de amizade... seu coração amoleceu demais, não é?"

"Hum! Eu sei que você não entende e nem entenderá mas...eu tenho amigos e não vou deixar que você os machuque! Eles são importantes, todos eles."

(Flashback da cara de todo mundo XD)

Do lado de fora do castelo, Sazory havia conseguido sair e Horo-Horo e Chocolove tinham acordado.

"Por que ele quer se suicidar assim!" Grita HH inconformado com a decisão de Ren

"Ele queria protege-los..." Fala Sazory

"Ora seu...você o deixou lá." Fala HH prestes a bater em Sazory

"Ei calma cara! Você sabe que o Ren é assim mesmo, ele vai ficar bem" Fala Chocolove segurando o braço de HH e falando com poucas esperanças.

"Tem razão... mas será que ela vai aceitar isso?"

O castelo desabava suas últimas paredes lentamente. Então, Hana mexe os olhos levemente e os abre ainda deitada.

"Chefinha." Kotoko se aproxima

Todos estavam em volta dela.

"Vocês estão bem... mas..cadê...o Ren?" Fala ela ainda sonolenta.

Ela se levanta e vê o castelo se demolindo por completo.

Todos ficam sem palavras.

"Ren...Vocês o deixaram lá?" Fala ela com lágrimas e chocada

"Chefinha..." 'Bason seu idiota...apareça com o chefinho..." Pensa Kotoko.

"Droga..." Fala HH que começa a se lamentar como Chocolove.

Hana começa a chorar incessantemente ajoelhada em frente ao castelo que agora não existia mais.

"Tudo...culpa minha! Droga...Se eu não tivesse me envolvido com todos...isso não..."

Quando Sazory ia apoiar a mão no ombro dela e consola-la, ele pára olhando pasmo para frente.

"Não é possível..." Fala Sazory com a cara de quem viu um fantasma (péssimo exemplo pra se dar em shaman king, mas...)

HH e Chocolove olham

"Ren!" Fala HH

Hana para com as lágrimas e fica petrificada com o que ouve ela levanta o rosto e vê Ren (todo machucado) com a bola de poder dela. Ela se levanta devagar

"Ninguém achou que eu morreria com uma coisa insignificante dessas, não é?" Fala Ren se apoiando na Holai.

"Fala, fala mas tá todo ferrado." Fala HH sorrindo

De repente Hana corre e o abraça.

Ele sorri e desmaia pois estava muito machucado e tinha perdido muito sangue.

Ela o segura, enquanto os outros se aproximavam.

"Obrigada Ren...obrigada" Fala ela sorrindo

"E o cara termina feliz" Fala Chocolove

"Mas, como vamos voltar sem o grande espírito?" Pergunta

"É verdade!" Fala HH choroso

"Acho que não dá para eu usar meus poderes por enquanto, muito menos incorporar o grande espírito" Fala Hana sorrindo com uma gota na cabeça ao ver HH chorando em cima de Chocolove

"Posso leva-los" Fala Sazory sorrindo

Horo-Horo e Chocolove olham sérios para Sazory

"Vai ser um prazer!" Fala Hana sorrindo

"Só ela para ter uma conversa amigável com um vilão" Fala Chocolove com uma enorme gota na cabeça e HH concorda pasmo

Mais tarde na aldeia do Patch

"Eles estão demorando muito" Fala Pirika preocupada

"Eles estão chegando..." Fala Anna sabendo de tudo (XD)

"Como você sabe?" pergunta Pirika

Yoh dá um risinho.

"Do que está rindo? Volte a treinar" Diz Anna

Voltando para o grupo dos Ren's...

"Não falta muito pra chegarmos" Fala Sazory olhando à frente. HH e Chocolove ainda estavam fazendo caras feias para ele. Hana - que estava do lado de Ren - perguntou a Sazory sobre o grupo Soul. Ele diz que ele vai se afastar da luta dos shamans "O grupo Soul está livre para fazer o que quiser".

"Não quer assistir as lutas? Pode ficar com a gente se quiser" Diz a menina. HH e Chocolove quase morrem quando ouvem isso.

"Eu adoraria, mas pra mim não existe mais vínculo nenhum com aquele lugar, eu vou vagar por aí e encontrar meu rumo, talvez encontre alguém como você... alguém para estar sempre"

Sazory sorri pra ela. HH e Chocolove ficam sem o que dizer "Sorte a dele que o Ren tá desacordado..." Cochicha HH para Chocolove que concorda com a cabeça. Hana cora um pouco e sorri para Sazory

"Espero que encontre essa pessoa."

"Chegamos" Diz Sazory.

O grupo é recebido pela turma que aguardava anciosa. Pirika dá um abraço tão forte em HH que quase faz sangrar os ferimentos de novo. De repente todos notam Sazory e o olham surpresos.

"Não se preocupem, dêem as boas vindas a ele também." Diz Hana enquanto levantava Ren com a ajuda de Sazory.

"Ren!" Grita Jun, ela vê o rosto de paz do irmão e sorri "Aposto que tentou dar uma de herói novamente" fala para si mesma.

Dois dias depois

Ren finalmente acorda com uma fresta de sol vinda da janela batendo bem no seu rosto.

"Desculpe, acordei você?" Era a voz de Hana. Ele olha pro lado e vê a menina.

"Ele dormiu por dois dias - e mais um pouco - já estava na hora de acordar" Sazory aparece na porta.

"Hum!" Resmunga Ren

Lá embaixo onde estavam todos...

"Já se passaram cinco dias desde que o bom espírito 'parou'" Fala Anna

"O Asa disse que nenhum juiz sentiu qualquer energia suspeita apesar de Goldva afirmar que o bom espírito só age dessa maneira na presença de uma energia poderosa" Diz Yoh com o rosto despreocupado.

"De qualquer forma parece que a luta dos shamans foi interrompida mais uma vez" Fala Jeanne dando um susto em HH que estava do lado.

"O que ela está fazendo aqui!" Diz HH com a cara caricata apontando para Jeanne.

"Não fale da srta.Jeanne dessa maneira!" Briga Marco.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui!" Grita novamente HH apontando para Marco.

"O Ren acaba de acordar" Fala Sazory.

"O que ELE continua fazendo aqui!" Fala HH apontando para Sazory.

Sazory encara HH.

"Que foi cara?... Tava brincando" Fala com uma gota na cabeça

"Estava reparando como a sua cara é engraçada" Fala Sazory sarcástico.

"Eu te mato..." Fala HH

Chocolove que estava fazendo piadas para Tamao e Pirika para quando repara que as duas estavam olhando para Sazory.

"Ele é bonito, né?" Fala Pirika baixinho para Tamao, mas não baixo o suficiente para Chocolove não ouvir.

"É" Concorda Tamao com um sorrisinho 'Mas eu ainda prefiro o sr.Yoh' Pensa a menina sorrindo pra si e corando, o que deixa Chocolove perturbado achando que a menina tinha gostado de Sazory.

"O que esse cara ainda tá fazendo aqui!" Pensa ele com ciúmes.

Voltando pro Ren...

"O Sazory só estava esperando você acordar para partir." Fala Hana para Ren

"Então ele vai mesmo. Devia assistir as lutas pra tentar me enfrentar um dia" Fala Ren cheio de si.

"Do que está falando? Parte dos seus ferimentos foram feitos por ele" Fala ela de um jeito simples - deixando Ren sem jeito - então ela sorri "Mas você foi incrível"

Ren fica vermelho.

"Espero não estar interrompendo" Entra Sazory novamente "Hana estão te chamando lá embaixo"

"Vou lá então" Diz com simpatia a Sazory. "Com licença"

Ela vai e só ficam Sazory e Ren.

"Pra falar a verdade eu já vou também. A luta dos shamans foi interrompida, é uma boa hora para partir."

"Pra onde vai?" Fala Ren recuperando a sua cara séria de sempre.

"Achar uma flor para mim também." Fala ele sarcástico

"Vai ser difícil encontrar..." Responde Ren com a mesma cara

"...flor igual a ela?" Completa Sazory

"Eu não ia dizer isso!" Grita Ren vermelho

"Aproveite que a luta está parada, se eu não encontrar ninguém pelo mundo eu venho atrás dela de novo" Fala Sazory.

"Hum!" Ren se vira vermelho

Mais tarde Sazory se despede de todos

"Desculpe os problemas que causei" Diz Sazory segurando a mão de Hana (que tinha uma gota enorme e um sorriso) e com o rosto "sério" próximo ao dela. O que foi suficiente para fazer crescer o topete de Ren.

"Ops" Sazory se afasta da menina que não tinha entendido muito bem.

"Hora de partir" e ele vai andando.

"Sazory!" grita Hana, ele para para escutá-la "Boa sorte" Diz ela sorrindo.

Ele sorri para si mesmo, dá um 'tchauzinho' de costas para o grupo e sai andando.

Enquanto isso Jeanne e Marco saem de fininho pelo lado oposto.

"Srta.Jeanne?" Fala Lyserg - só ele percebeu e foi atrás deles.

"Não se preocupe...tenho algo para fazer" responde ela

"Então tá" Diz o menino sorrindo. Jeanne e Marco se vão e Lyserg volta para junto do grupo.

"Já está na hora Marco..." Diz Jeanne séria. "Não podemos esperar mais."

Marco apenas ajeita o óculos (como de costume)


End file.
